Smile
by Skippy1701
Summary: Regina je serais ton chevalier, je te protégerais toujours ... Swanqueen!


**Smile !**

 **Pov Emma :** (Regina 6 ans, Emma 4 ans)

Emma : Vous êtes méchants, j'ai le droit de jouer au ballon aussi.

Peter : Dégage minus, le foot c'est pour les garçons.

Emma : N'importe quoi, mon papa il m'apprend.

Peter : (Pousse) J'ai dis, dégage minus.

Regina : Laisse la tranquille Peter, elle a le droit de jouer aussi.

Peter : De quoi tu te mêles toi ?

Je regarde la fille se placer devant moi, elle est plus grande que nous, elle est jolie.

Regina : Laisse-la tranquille, je ne te le répéterai pas Peter.

Felix : Viens Peter, il ne faut pas l'embêter.

Peter : Comme il plaira à sa majesté.

Les garçons s'en vont et la fille me tend la main pour me relever.

Emma : Merci, mais je me débrouillais. Ils ne me font pas peur, ils sont juste méchants.

Regina : Je m'appelle Regina, et toi ?

Emma : Emma, pourquoi ils t'ont appelée Majesté ? Tu es une Princesse ?

Regina : (Sourire) Non, on me surnomme Evil Queen parce que je ne suis pas très gentille.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Regina : Parce qu'être gentil c'est être faible.

Emma : Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée alors ?

Regina : Parce que j'en avais envie.

Emma : Tu ressemble à une Reine, mais tu n'es pas méchante. Soyons amies, tu veux bien ?

Regina : Tu en entendu ce que je viens te dire ? Je suis une méchante et toi tu ressemble à une Princesse de conte de fée.

Emma : Tu n'es pas méchante, c'est juste ce que tu veux faire croire. Quand je serais grande je te protégerai, comme un chevalier protégeant sa Reine.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que j'en ai envie. (Sourire)

Regina : (Sourire) On va bien s'entendre Princesse, viens, suis moi.

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde Peter et sa bande embêter une petite fille, d'habitude je ne me mêle pas de leurs histoires, mais cette fille ne semble pas effrayée. Elle est courageuse, et elle ressemble à une jolie Princesse. Je souffle et tourne la tête, ma nourrice discute donc, je m'approche du groupe. Après avoir chassé Peter, je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se lever, si ma mère me voyait elle ne serait pas contente. Il ne faut pas être gentil, c'est ce qu'elle me répète toujours. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ses mots me touchent plus que je ne le laisse paraître. Elle veut être mon amie ? Je n'ai pas d'amie, à part Katherine.

Regina : Kat, je te présente Emma. Elle va rester avec nous maintenant.

Katherine : Salut, ta mère ne va pas te gronder ?

Regina : On ne le lui dira pas.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

Katherine : Tu as quel âge ?

Emma : 4 ans.

Katherine : Vu qu'elle est plus petite, elle ne dira rien je pense.

Emma : Ta mère n'a pas l'air d'être très gentille.

Regina : Je te l'ai dis, il ne faut pas être gentil.

Emma : Ma maman dit qu'il faut l'être, puis tu es mon amie maintenant, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je regarde sa bouille d'ange et souffle, dans quoi je me suis mise encore. Katherine hausse les épaules et on reprend notre jeu. Emma me souris et automatiquement je le lui rends, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ?

 **POV Emma :** (Regina 10 ans, Emma 8 ans)

Emma : Gina, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Regina : Je ne pleure pas, laisse-moi tranquille.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle et lui attrape la main. Je la connais, Regina ne pleure presque jamais, sauf pour des choses graves.

Emma : Dis-moi, je n'aime pas te voire pleurer. Ta mère a encore été méchante avec toi ? Il ne faut pas que tu l'écoutes Gina, elle ne dit que des bêtises.

Regina : (Sourire) Déjà qu'elle ne t'aime pas, si tu continues à parler d'elle comme ça, on ne pourra plus se voire.

Emma : Elle ne peut pas nous séparer, je suis ton chevalier, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu es bête, ce n'est rien. Mon père part encore en voyage, et je vais devoir rester toute seule avec ma mère qui n'est jamais là.

Emma : Viens à la maison, c'est les vacances en plus.

Regina : Ma mère ne voudra pas.

Emma : Mais si, je vais demander à ma mère de s'en occuper, elle va la convaincre tu vas voire.

Regina : J'en doute, mais on peut toujours essayer, au pire tu viendras me voire quand elle ne sera pas là.

Emma : Bien sûr, un chevalier n'abandonne pas sa Reine, jamais.

Regina : (Rire) Tu es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, au moins tu souris quand je le suis.

Je la tire vers la balançoire et la pousse doucement, je préfère quand elle sourit même si elle dit que je suis bête.

 **POV Regina :**

Pourquoi quand je la repousse elle reste près de moi ? Je ne comprends pas Emma dès fois. Mais sa présence m'a toujours apaisée, elle arrive même à me tirer des sourires avec ses stupidités de chevalier. Elle m'attire à la balançoire et me pousse, m'arrachant un nouveau sourire, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle. Peut être que sa mère convaincra la mienne, j'aime bien aller dans sa famille. C'est si différent de chez moi, déjà l'amour est roi chez eux. Au début j'avais un peu de mal, mais j'ai fini par apprécier sa famille, même son petit frère qui pleure tout le temps. Il n'a que trois mois aussi, il faut être patient avec les bébés. Je vois Katherine et Tink nous rejoindre et on passe le reste de l'après-midi à s'amuser. Une fois rentrée chez moi, ma mère me fait monter dans son bureau, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. Je cherche ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal, en vain.

Cora : Tu vas passer tes vacances chez les Swan, j'ai des choses à faire et ton père est absent. Tu te tiens bien, il faut faire bonne impression.

Regina : Oui mère.

Cora : Je n'approuve pas ton amitié avec cette Emma, mais bon, sa mère est la Maire de la ville, alors elle peut nous être utile. A chaque fois que ton père s'absentera, tu iras chez eux dorénavant, je dois me concentrer sur mon travail.

Regina : Oui mère, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Ne pas montrer que je suis contente d'y aller, rester indifférente et forte. Je sais faire ça, je vais passer deux semaines loin d'elle et surtout je serais avec Emma. Je file dans ma chambre et prépare mon sac, j'attrape un ours en peluche et descend les marches rapidement. Je vais enfin respirer un peu, une fois chez Emma mon sourire vient naturellement, je sors mon ours en peluche et le tend à Emma.

Emma : Pour moi ?

Regina : Pour te remercier de m'avoir invitée.

Emma : Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Tu verras on va bien s'amuser, merci pour l'ours, j'adore les ours en peluches.

Regina : C'est parce que tu es une enfant.

Emma : (Tire la langue) N'essaie pas d'être méchante, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Viens allons jouer, Katherine et Tink viennent passer la soirée avec nous, au programme : pop corn et dvd.

Regina : (Sourire) Super.

 **POV Emma : (** Regina 14 ans, Emma 12 ans)

Ok respire Emma, ce n'est que ta rentrée au collège et puis Katherine, Tink et surtout Regina seront là.

Snow : Tu es prête ma puce ?

Emma : Oui, à ce soir. Salut le monstre, Papa tu me dépose ?

David : Biens sûr ma puce, mon bébé qui rentre déjà au collège, tu grandis trop vite.

Emma : Papa, je n'ai que douze ans ça va.

David : Tu as parlé de ton tournoi à Régina ? ?

Emma : Elle n'aime pas ce genre de choses, je ne veux pas l'embêter.

Snow : Je suis sûr qu'elle viendra si tu le lui demande, c'est ta meilleure amie après tout.

Emma : Elle a sûrement mieux à faire, on y va ?

David : Dis-lui quand même, c'est parti. Au revoir mes amours, à ce soir.

Neal : Em, Gina c'est ton amoureuse ?

Emma : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Neal : Bin, tu es toujours à la défendre. Et tu es tout le temps avec elle, tout le monde dis qu'elle n'est pas gentille.

Emma : Tu trouve qu'elle est méchante toi ?

Neal : Non, j'aime bien Gina.

Emma : Bin ça, c'est la vrai Regina. Souriante, gentille et drôle. Les autres ne la connaissent pas, n'écoute pas leur bêtises.

Neal : Bon alors tu l'aimes ?

Emma : C'est ma meilleure amie, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

Je file dans la voiture de mon père, bien sûr que je l'aime. Je l'ai toujours aimée, mais elle ne me verra jamais comme ça. J'ai difficilement réussi à être son amie, c'est déjà bien. Une fois arrivée devant le tableau je repère ma classe et m'y dirige, je n'ai pas encore vu Regina. C'est casse-pieds d'être plus jeune que mes seules amies, on n'est jamais ensemble en cours.

Ruby : Salut, je m'appelle Ruby.

Emma : Emma, tu es dans cette classe aussi ?

Ruby : Oui, je viens d'arriver ici et je ne connais personne.

Emma : Tu verras la plupart sont gentil, évite juste la bande de Peter.

Ruby : Ariel, la rousse plus loin m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de l'Evil Qeen aussi. Mais je ne sais pas qui s'est, donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

Emma : Regina, elle s'appelle Regina et n'a rien d'une sorcière. C'est ma meilleure amie, n'écoute pas tout ce qu'on te dit sur elle.

Ruby : Ok, en tout cas j'espère qu'on deviendra amies.

Emma : Moi aussi, mes autres amies ont tous deux ans de plus que moi.

Ruby : Ok, au moins elles te protégeront.

Emma : C'est plutôt moi qui le fais, tu habitais où avant ?

Ruby : Chicago, mais ma mère ne pouvait pas me garder. Je vis chez ma grand-mère, tu dois la connaître elle tient le Granny's.

Emma : Oui, elle est gentille. Ma mère c'est la Maire alors je connais un peu tout le monde.

Ruby : Cool ça.

Les cours commencent, cette nouvelle année commence bien. Elle à l'air très sympa cette Ruby, par contre va falloir que je parle à Ariel, de quel droit elle parle mal de Regina au juste ?

 **POV Regina :**

Tink : Ne t'inquiètes pas Regina, Emma ira bien.

Regina : Je ne suis pas inquiète, je sais qu'elle se débrouillera très bien.

Kathryn : Alors pourquoi tu la cherches dans tout le self ?

Regina : C'est notre amie, j'aimerais qu'on mange ensemble.

Tink : Je l'ai trouvée, elle parle à cette pimbêche d'Ariel.

Je me rapproche, elle ne m'a pas vue.

Emma : Si tu redis du mal de Regina encore une fois, je te brise la mâchoire, vu ? Tu ne la connais pas, c'est la personne la plus gentille et merveilleuse qui soit. Elle n'a rien de l'Evil Queen, apprends à la connaitre avant de raconter des conneries plus grosses que toi aux gens.

Ariel : On ne doit pas parler de la même personne alors, parce que Regina terrifie tout le monde. Depuis deux ans, elle s'est forgé une sacrée réputation.

Emma : Tu ne sais rien d'elle, ne dis plus jamais du mal d'elle. Je suis peut-être en sixième, mais je fais des arts martiaux depuis que j'ai six ans. Si tu tiens à garder toutes tes dents, ne dis plus jamais du mal d'une personne que j'aime.

Une personne que j'aime, je souris malgré moi. Toujours à agir en noble chevalier, Tink et Katherine sourient aussi et s'assoient à une table. Emma finit par nous voire et m'adresse son plus beau sourire. Mon cœur se gonfle, Dieu que je peux l'aimer cette Princesse.

Emma : Salut les filles, ça ne vous ennuie pas si j'invite quelqu'un à manger avec nous ?

Regina : Qui ?

Emma : Une fille de ma classe, elle est vraiment sympa.

Katherine : Ramène-là, ça nous changera un peu.

Elle file et ramène une grande brune par la main, je fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand elle est prend la main des gens, enfin autre que la mienne ?

Ruby : Salut, je m'appelle Ruby.

Regina : Assieds-toi, les amis d'Emma sont les bienvenus.

Emma : Tu vois, tiens Gina je t'ai apporté une pomme, je sais que tu les adore.

Regina : (Sourire) Merci Em, je te présente Kathryn et Tink.

Ruby : Vous semblez vous connaître depuis longtemps, moi je viens d'arriver.

Emma : Bin tu es mon amie maintenant, tu n'es plus toute seule. Et puis Gina et les filles sont super, tu vas vite t'intégrer.

Peter : Eh minus, enfin au collège ?

Emma : Dégage Peter.

Peter : Je ne comprends pas ce que vous lui trouvez Majesté, on dirait un petit chien. En fait c'est votre animal de compagnie, je reconnais bien là l'Evil Queen.

Avant que je ne réagisse Emma c'est levée les poings serrés, je soupire et me lève à mon tour. Je lui pose la main sur l'épaule et elle semble se calmer un peu.

Regina : Emma est mon amie Peter, retourne à ta table et si tu ose l'insulter devant moi encre une fois, ça ira mal.

Peter se recroqueville sur lui-même et file, Emma me regarde en souriant et s'assoit. Le repas se poursuit tranquillement et je laisse trainer mes oreilles sur la conversation.

Ruby : Pourquoi tu t'es énervée ? Il te traite de chien et tu ne bronche pas, mais à peine il traite Regina de sorcière, tu sors de tes gonds.

Emma : C'est un crétin, je m'en fiche qu'il m'insulte mais personne ne dis du mal de Regina devant moi.

Ruby : Tu fais quoi comme sport ?

Emma : De l'aïkido et du Karaté, j'ai un tournoi samedi, tu n'as qu'à venir voire.

Regina : Tu as un tournoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Emma : Tu n'aime pas ça, je pensais que ça ne t'intéresserait pas.

Regina : Je n'aime pas ça, c'est vrai, mais je m'intéresse à toi. On viendra t'encourager, pas vrai les filles ?

Tink : Carrément, il doit y avoir de jolis morceaux à regarder.

Katryn : On viendra t'encourager Em, c'est ce que font les amies.

Ruby : Je viendrais aussi, je cherche à pratiquer un sport.

Regina : Bien, et si on mangeait maintenant ?

Emma semble ravie et je souris, il lui en faut pas beaucoup pour la rendre heureuse. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais le fait qu'elle prenne ma défense systématiquement, me fait vraiment plaisir. Pourtant ma réputation n'est pas fausse, je ne suis vraiment pas sympa, Emma est mon exception.

 **POV Emma** **:** (Regina 15 ans, Emma 13 ans)

Snow : Ma puce, viens voire, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Snow : Le père de Regina a fait une crise cardiaque, il n'a pas survécut.

Emma : Non, il faut que j'aille voire Regina, elle doit être effondrée.

David : On va tous y aller, on se doit de la soutenir dans ce moment difficile.

Emma : Je suis trop triste, Henry était gentil, comme toi papa.

David : Je sais ma puce, il va falloir soutenir Regina. Je sais que tu vas la protéger et être là pour elle.

Emma : Bien sûr que oui, jamais je ne la laisserai tomber.

Snow : On le sait, Regina fait partie de cette famille.

Emma : (Sourire) Oui, c'est mon amie.

David : Et bien plus je suppose.

Emma : Papa, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Snow : Neal, tu viens mon cœur.

Neal : J'arrive man.

 **POV Regina :**

Tout le monde me réconforte, mais moi j'ai juste l'impression que mon cœur est brisé. Les Swan arrivent et Emma se dirige droit sur moi. Elle ne dit rien et me serre juste dans ses bras, pourquoi je suis toujours si bien dans ses bras ?

Emma : Je suis désolée Gina, je l'aimais énormément aussi. Mais moi je serais toujours là pour toi, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, jamais Gina.

Neal arrive vers moi et me serre aussi dans ses petits bras. Je me baisse et lui fait un câlin, il est comme mon petit frère aussi et ça me fait du bien de les avoir près de moi. Durant l'enterrement Emma n'a pas lâché la main, et sans elle je n'aurais sans doute pas tenu la journée. Tink, Ruby et Kathryn sont aussi là et je me sens vraiment chanceuse de les avoir près de moi.

Cora : Ne pleures pas, une grande dame ne montre pas ses émotions. Elle reste forte malgré tout.

Regina : (Sèche ses larmes) Oui mère.

Cora : Bien, tu vas aller chez les Swan quelques jours, je dois mettre en ordre les affaires de ton père.

Regina : J'aimerais rester avec vous mère, je ne vous dérangerai pas.

Cora : Non, tu seras mieux chez les Swan. Je suis dure avec toi mais c'est pour ton bien, eux ils te donneront ce que moi je ne peux faire.

Regina : Quoi donc mère ?

Cora : Un soutien, de l'amour. Je sais très bien que tu adore aller là-bas. Je ne suis pas stupide, et malgré que je n'approuve pas ton amitié avec Emma elle sera là pour toi.

Regina : Pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Emma ? Vous ne dites rien sur Kathryn et Tink ou même Ruby.

Cora : L'amour est une faiblesse ma fille, tu le comprendras bien assez tôt.

Je ne dis rien, l'amour ? Mais de quoi elle parle au juste ? Emma c'est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout. Je rejoins les Swan et Emma me sourit tendrement en me tendant la main. Je lui rends son sourire, peut être que ça me fera du bien d'aller chez eux quelques jours après tout.

 **POV Emma :** (Regina 16 ans, Emma 14 ans)

Je regarde dans les tribunes, Regina, tous mes amis et ma famille applaudissent à tout rompre. Je viens de remporter le tournoi, pour la seconde année consécutive.

Lyly : Bien joué Swan, mais l'année prochaine je te battrai.

Emma : (Sourire) Dans tes rêve Lyly, viens, allons chercher nos médailles et fêter ça.

Lyly : L'Evil Queen qui applaudit, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour.

Emma : Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est mon amie.

Lyly : Y a un gars qui lui tourne autour à ton amie.

Je tourne la tête, je sais déjà qui s'est. Daniel, son petit ami. Je souffle, ils sortent ensemble depuis six mois et je n'ai jamais vu Regina aussi heureuse. Donc même si je la vois moins, je ne dis rien et souris. Lyly est ma rivale depuis longtemps en compétition, au fur et à mesure, nous sommes devenues amies. Je sais qu'elle veut plus, je ne suis pas aveugle, mais mon cœur a toujours appartenu à Regina. Et même si rien n'est possible entre nous, j'aurais l'impression de la trahir si je sortais avec quelqu'un. Daniel embrasse Regina et je détourne les yeux, personne ne sais que je l'aime. Par contre tout le monde sait que je préfère les filles, apparemment ça n'a dérangé aucune de mes amies. Ma famille, tant que je suis heureuse, s'en moque, je souris en recevant ma médaille et descend de l'estrade.

Lyly : Tu le lui as dit ?

Emma : Quoi ?

Lyly : Ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

Emma : De quoi tu parle ?

Lyly : Emma tu regarde Regina comme moi je te regarde, et ce n'est pas un regard amical, crois-moi.

Emma : T'est con, elle est hétéro et c'est ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle.

Lyly : Et alors ?

Emma : Oublie ces idioties, viens je vais te présenter.

Snow : Bravo ma puce, on est très fiers de toi.

Emma : Merci Man, on va fêter ça au Granny's avec les filles et Daniel.

David : Ok, tiens voilà les clés de ton bolide.

Il me lance les clés de ma moto en souriant, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire et de réussite du tournoi. Je cours vers Regina et lui montre les clés en souriant.

Emma : Je l'ai enfin, à moi la liberté.

Regina : Je vois ça, il n'y a que toi pour monter sur ces engins de malheur.

Emma : Je vous présente Lyly, elle vient avec nous fêter ça.

Daniel : Et si on allait plutôt autre part tous les deux ? Déjà que tu m'as trainé ici.

Emma : (Triste) Tu peux y aller Gina, on fêtera ça une autre fois. Lyly, je te présente Ruby, Tink et Kathryn. Vous êtes libres vous ?

Tink : Biens sûr.

Kathryn : Je vais rejoindre Fredericks, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Emma : (Sourire) Bin non, vas- y. Et toi Rub ?

Ruby : Je viens, quelle question !

Emma : Ok, merci d'être venus m'encourager Daniel, Regina. Passez une bonne soirée. (Sourire)

 **POV Regina :**

Daniel me prend la main et on sort du gymnase, elle avait l'air triste de mon départ non ? Je devrais lui accorder plus de temps, depuis que je suis avec Daniel, j'ai mis Emma au second plan. Elle ne dit rien, souris toujours. Je culpabilise un peu, je la vois monter sur sa moto et tendre un casque à Lyly. Je ne l'aime pas cette fille, elle tourne autour d'Emma depuis des lustres. Elle n'est pas faite pour elle, Daniel m'embrasse doucement et j'oublie Emma pour lui répondre.

Daniel : Emma est assez impressionnante quand même.

Regina : (Sourire) Oui, enfant elle avait l'habitude de dire qu'elle voudrait être assez forte pour me protéger.

Daniel : C'est mignon, elle ressemble à une petite sœur collante mais gentille.

Regina : Je ne trouve pas Emma collante, je l'ai pas mal mise de côté depuis qu'on est ensemble.

Daniel : C'est normal non ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas, ça ira mieux si elle se trouvait quelqu'un je suppose.

Daniel : Elle ne va pas tarder, cette Lyly semble s'intéresser à elle.

Regina : Ce n'est pas une fille pour elle, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Daniel : Arrêtes, tu ne la connais pas.

Regina : Emma est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, cette Lyly n'est pas pour elle je te dis.

Daniel : Si tu le dis mon amour, viens allons au lac.

Mon sentiment de culpabilité s'estompe en voyant son sourire charmeur et je chasse à nouveau Emma de mon esprit.

 **POV Emma :** (Regina 18 ans, Emma 16 ans)

Emma : Lyly ou tu m'emmènes au juste ?

Lyly : Dans mon endroit secret, tu vas voire ça va être cool.

Emma : (Sourire) Si tu le dis, c'est autorisé au moins ?

Lyly : Plus ou moins.

Emma : Lyly, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des ennuis.

Lyly : Poule mouillée, aller viens.

Je souffle et la suit, Lyly est sympa mais c'est un aimant à problèmes. Regina et même mes parents voudraient que je coupe les ponts avec elle mais je me sens responsable d'elle. Si je ne suis pas là pour couvrir ses arrières, elle s'attirerait encore plus d'ennuis, c'est certain.

Lyly : Tu vas à la fête de ta chérie je suppose ?

Emma : Arrête, Regina n'ai pas ma chérie.

Lyly : Mais tu aimerais bien, pourquoi tu t'obstines à repousser tout le monde ? Elle ne t'aimera jamais, il y a plein d'autres filles.

Emma : (Souffle) Comme toi par exemple, Lyly je suis ton amie et ça s'arrête là.

Lyly : Tu as déjà embrassée quelqu'un ? Tu te réserve pour une fille qui ne te regarde même pas, pire qui te délaisse dès que son copain claque des doigts.

Elle n'a pas tort, Regina ne m'aimeras jamais. Et depuis deux ans, c'est à peine si on se voit une fois par semaine. Elle va rentrer à l'université et je suis encore au lycée. Je m'assois et regarde la vue, c'est vraiment joli en fait.

Emma : C'est joli ici.

Lyly : Tu vois, que j'avais raison.

Je souris, après tout, pourquoi ne pas se laisser allez ? Lyly est sympa, et je sais qu'elle m'aime. Je lui attrape la main et entremêle nos doigts. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et regarde le soleil se coucher, elle ne dit rien et on profite juste du moment. On finit par partir au bout d'une petite heure et malheureusement pour nous on tombe sur Peter et toute sa bande.

Peter : Et minus, tu ne suis pas Regina comme un bon petit toutou ?

Emma : Tu m'épuises Peter, change de vanne.

Félix : Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Regina n'est pas là pour te protéger.

Emma : Je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection.

Peter : C'est ta petite chérie, tu me dégoutes tu le sais ?

Lyly : Pour qui tu te prend au juste, je ne te laisserai pas lui parler comme ça.

Peter : Foutez-lui une correction, elle doit apprendre où est sa place.

Lyly recule et je me place devant elle, je vois tout de suite qu'elle a peur.

Lyly : Viens Emma on se tire.

Emma : Cours et ne t'arrêtes pas, je vais les retenir.

Elle ne discute même pas et détale dans la rues, bon j'avoue qu'elle aurait pu rester m'aider. Elle sait ce battre aussi et je pensais qu'elle tenait à moi. Je suppose que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, ni pour Regina de toute façon. Cinq gars m'encerclent, quel courage vraiment. Il ne se mouille même pas, cette ordure de Peter.

Peter : Si tu me demande pardon d'être un déchet et rentre à mon service, on ne te fera rien.

Emma : Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais Peter, si tu crois m'effrayer tu te goure.

Peter : Ta copine a détalé et t'a laissée seule.

Emma : Ce n'est pas ma copine, juste une amie. Du moins je le pensais, enfin bon, dégage de mon chemin maintenant.

Peter : Je crois que tu as besoin d'une petite leçon, allez-y les gars.

Ils se jettent sur moi mais je les évite facilement, ce sont des brutes sans cervelles. Ils ne font que foncer sans réfléchir, j'en ai déjà mis deux à terre, quand Peter lance un couteau à Félix.

Emma : Vraiment ? Tu va me planter Félix ?

Félix : Tu dois respecter notre chef, une cicatrice te rendra plus présentable.

Rien ne sers de discuter avec eux, je me débarrasse d'un autre gars et fait face à Félix en souriant. Ce n'est qu'un lâche, j'en ai assez d'eux. Mon regard se durcit et je me place en position d'attaque, alors que jusque là je ne faisais que me défendre. Je cogne fortement le gars de gauche d'un direct dans le nez et il s'écroule, je le lui ai sûrement cassé. Peter semble perdre patience et Félix se jette sur moi. Je lui fauche les jambes et tourne la tête vers Peter. Il a disparu et une vive douleur me fait me retourner vers la gauche. L'enfoiré, il vient de m'entailler plutôt sérieusement le bras. Je grimace et me relève, Félix tape et je grogne en me tenant l'arcade.

(Sirène de polis)

Peter : On se retrouvera Swan.

Jetant mes dernières forces je lui file un direct dans la mâchoire et il se recule en crachant du sang.

Emma : Mais quand tu veux Connard, je t'attends.

Ils filent et je les suis de près, pas question de me faire choper par les flics. Ma mère est la maire de cette ville, pas question qu'on me traite comme une délinquante. Je me dirige vers la maison de Regina, super, elle va me tuer si elle me voit arriver comme ça. Je camoufle avec ma veste ma blessure et prie tout les Dieux existants qu'elle ne vienne pas ouvrir. Ma prière semble avoir fonctionné, car c'est Tink qui m'ouvre tout sourire. Sourire qu'elle perd en me voyant, je lui fais signe de se taire et elle me suit dans la salle de bain.

Tink : Mais bordel, tu pisse le sang, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Emma : Rien, je vais bien. Tu peux me passer la trousse de secours ? Tu n'aurais pas une chemise de rechange ?

Tink : Tu m'explique ou je vais chercher Regina ?

Emma : Non !

Tink : Explique-moi, tout de suite.

Emma : J'étais avec Lyly, la bande de Peter nous est tombé dessus. Je me suis battue pour lui permettre de filer, fin de l'histoire.

Tink : Elle t'a laissée toute seule face à ces brutes ?

Emma : Elle avait peur, ils étaient six.

Tink : Ne la défends pas en plus, aucune personne sensée ne serait partit.

Emma : Ce n'est rien, alors t'as une chemise ?

Tink : Tu devrais le dire à Regina, elle réglerait le problème.

Emma : Je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection, promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien. C'est son anniversaire, et je ne veux pas lui gâcher la fête.

Tink : (Souffle) Je vais chercher une chemise)

 **POV Regina :**

J'ai entendu sonner pourtant ? Où est passé Tink ? Je pensais que c'était Emma, je regarde dans la salle et souris en les apercevant. Je remarque de suite l'arcade d'Emma et m'approche d'elle rapidement.

Emma : (Sourire) Joyeux Anniversaire Gina, tiens je t'ai apporté un cadeau. (Tend une boite)

Regina : Tu t'es fait quoi à l'arcade ?

Emma : Tu vas rire, je me suis pris la porte en sortant de ma chambre. Du coup Tink m'a aidée à me soigner, mais je vais bien. Ouvre ton cadeau, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Je trouve Tink étrangement silencieuse mais j'ouvre mon cadeau, à l'intérieur se trouve un bracelet breloque. Il y a une pomme, une couronne et un signe accrochés dessus. Emme tend sa main et me montre le sien, il y a un cygne et une couronne accrochés.

Regina : C'est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Emma : Comme ça, tu penseras toujours un peu à moi.

Regina : Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bracelet pour penser à toi, je t'attendais plus tôt.

Emma : Désolée, j'étais avec Lyly et j'ai perdu la notion de temps.

Regina : Lyly, et….

Daniel : Mon amour vient danser avec moi, salut Emma. (Tape son bras gentiment)

Je fronce les sourcils face à sa grimace, elle a mal au bras ?

Emma : (Sourire) Salut Daniel, alors prêt pour l'université ?

Daniel : Eh oui, et toi ?

Emma : Je vais changer de lycée, je rentre dans un lycée militaire.

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : Je t'en ai parlé, mon dossier a été accepté.

Regina : Je pensais que tu plaisantais.

Emma : Et bien non, ils m'offrent l'opportunité de pouvoir aider. Tu sais que j'aime me rendre utile, et puis servir mon pays serait un honneur.

Regina : Tu ne pense pas sérieusement à t'engager ? C'est dangereux, je….

Daniel : Emma est une grande fille chérie, viens, allons danser.

Il tape le dos d'Emma et me tire sur la piste, malgré ça j'ai le temps de remarquer la grimace d'Emma. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Après plusieurs danses avec Daniel je me dirige vers Tink.

Regina : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Emma ?

Tink : Rien.

Regina : Tink, dis-moi.

Tink : J'ai promis de ne rien dire Gina. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ta fête.

Regina : Donc il y a bien un truc.

Je regarde Emma en train de rire avec Ruby et la saisit par la main, je la traine jusqu'à la piste et l'oblige à me regarder.

Regina : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je vois bien que tu as mal et ce n'est pas une porte qui t'a fait ça à l'arcade.

Emma : Ce n'est rien Gina, tu ne danse plus avec Daniel ?

Regina : Non, je danse avec ma meilleure amie et j'attends que tu m'explique. Depuis quand tu me cache des choses ?

Emma : (Sourire) C'est la première fois que tu dis que je suis ta meilleure amie.

Regina : Je pensais que tu le savais, depuis le temps.

Emma : Je pensais que c'était Kathryn.

Regina : Elle est plus comme une sœur, c'est toi ma meilleure amie, ça a toujours été toi, depuis ce jour dans le parc.

Emma : Merci de me l'avoir dit alors, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Regina : (Glisse ma main sous son menton) Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, stp.

Emma : J'ai rencontré Peter et sa bande, ce n'est pas grave.

Regina : Ils ont levé la main sur toi, je vais les tuer !

Emma : Non Gina, ne t'en mêle pas stp. Je peux les gérer, ce sont juste des idiots.

Je baisse les yeux et vois une tache de sang sur son épaule, je fronce les sourcils et la tire dans la salle de bain.

Regina : Retire ta chemise tout de suite Emma, tu saignes.

Elle obéit et je me retiens de pleurer face à la balafre que je vois sur son bras et au bleu sur son ventre. Je vais lui arracher le cœur à cet enfoiré, personne ne touche à Emma, personne !

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave Gina, je vais bien et Lyly aussi.

Elle l'a laissée en plan. Je vais la tuer aussi, je savais qu'elle n'était pas pour elle. Saisie d'une envie je sers Emma contre moi, personne ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur elle.

Regina : Je suis là, moi.

Emma : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et te gâcher la fête.

Regina : Emma, tu es plus importante que n'importe qu'elle fête pour moi. Si tu ne vas pas bien, je veux que tu m'en parle.

Emma : D'accord, promis. Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Si quelqu'un rentre, on va se demander ce que je fais dans tes bras à moitié nue.

Regina : Tu es bête, bien que tu sois magnifique je ne suis pas intéressée par la gente féminine désolée.

Emma : (Rire) Je le sais, mais merci du compliment. Tu es quand même la femme la plus belle que je connaisse, Daniel a de la chance.

Regina : Je ne veux plus que tu voies Lyly, elle t'a abandonnée, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Ella a eu peur, ça arrive Gina. Je lui ai dit de partir, ce n'est pas sa faute. Aller viens, allons fêter ton anniversaire maintenant.

Regina : Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée.

Emma : Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi parfait que toi Gina, tu n'as peur de rien.

Regina : J'ai peur de certaines choses.

Emma : C'est nouveau ça ! Et de quoi as-tu peur, ma jolie Reine ?

Regina : (Sourire) Que tu t'éloignes de moi, je ne suis pas aussi parfaite que tu le crois Em. J'ai peur que ma mère finisse par arriver à contrôler encore plus ma vie, de perdre Daniel. Tu vois j'ai peur moi aussi.

Emma : Gina, je t'aime. Je ne m'éloignerai jamais de toi, je serai toujours là pour toi. Ta mère n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur ta vie, tu feras le bon choix j'en suis certaine. Et Daniel est fou de toi, tu va finir par l'épouser et avoir pleins d'enfants, dont je serais la tata.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté à son « je t'aime », jamais elle ne me l'avait dit si clairement. On peut voire dans ses yeux toute la sincérité du monde mais aussi de la tendresse et de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour, sûrement trop pour son bien. Est-ce qu'Emma est amoureuse de moi ? Impossible, elle m'aime comme sa meilleure amie, comme une grande sœur c'est tout. Je la serre contre moi, profondément touchée par ses mots.

Regina : Merci.

 **POV Emma :** (Regina 20 ans, Emma 18 ans)

Je reçois mon diplôme en souriant, j'ai finit major de promotion. Je regarde ma famille et mes amis, ils sont tous là et ça me fait chaud au cœur. Ruby m'a suivie au lycée militaire et là-bas je me suis fait deux autres très bons amis. Killian et Graham, tout les quatre ont a décidé de s'engager. Je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à ma famille et à Regina. Je veux protéger mon pays, un pays où la femme que j'aime vit. Après mon discours je me dirige vers mes proches tous sourires. Regina me serre contre elle et me souffle.

Regina : Bravo ma Princesse, je suis très fière de toi.

Emma : Merci Majesté.

David : Alors tu t'es enfin décidée pour l'université ?

Emma : Je pars à l'école de sous-officier, je vais devenir pilote de chasse.

Regina : Quoi ? Quand ?

Emma : Dans un mois, je rentre pour trois ans de formation.

Regina : Où ?

Emma : Boston, tu vois je ne serais pas loin. Ruby, Killian et Graham me suivent aussi.

Killian : Eh love, tout le monde t'attends.

Emma : J'arrive, on se retrouve à la soirée ?

Snow : Biens sûr ma puce, on est très fiers de toi.

Je souris et regarde Regina qui n'a pas bougé, je sais qu'elle a peur pour moi. Je la serre contre moi et lui souffle doucement.

Emma : Je reviendrai toujours pour toi ma Reine, ne t'en fais pas.

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et file retrouver mes amis en souriant, le début d'une nouvelle vie commence.

 **POV Regina :**

Trois ans, pour devenir pilote de chasse. Elle est complètement folle, elle ne pouvait pas choisir un métier moins dangereux ? Je vais passer ma vie à m'inquiéter pour elle maintenant. Daniel me tire par la main et on rejoint la soirée, mes études de sciences politiques avancent bien et Daniel a validé son année de droit aussi. Si Emma ne partait pas, ma vie serait idyllique en ce moment.

David : Tu t'inquiètes pour Emma ?

Regina : Un peu, comment tu le sais ?

David : Je te connais, mais ma fille reviendra toujours à la maison.

Regina : Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ?

David : Parce qu'elle t'aime plus que tout au monde Regina, ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas.

Regina : C'est ma meilleure amie, elle rentrera pour vous aussi.

David : Je ne te parle pas de ce genre d'amour Regina, Emma t'aime depuis qu'elle sait ce que veux dire ce mot. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle n'est jamais sortie avec personne, au juste ?

Regina : Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Je suis avec Daniel et je l'aime, Emma le sait très bien.

David : Elle le sait oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'en va aussi.

Regina : C'est ma faute en gros ?

David : Non Regina, mais tu t'es déjà demandé ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour Emma ?

Regina : Elle compte beaucoup pour moi, elle a toujours été mon exception.

David : Et pourquoi, d'après toi ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas, la première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai était attirée comme un aimant par elle.

David : Tu sais, dans ma famille on dit toujours que peu importe les difficultés, on finit toujours par se retrouver quand on s'aime réellement.

Regina : C'est joli, mais vous savez que je n'ai pas été élevée comme ça.

David : Si, tu fais partie de cette famille Regina. La question que tu dois te poser c'est, le veux-tu ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre David, j'adore Emma mais je ne l'aime pas comme vous l'entendez.

David : C'est bien si tu en es sûre Gina, viens on nous attend.

Emma m'aimes ? Au fond je l'ai toujours su, surtout depuis cette soirée ou elle est venue blessée. Dans son « je t'aime » il y avait bien plus que de simples mots d'amitié. Je dois la faire souffrir depuis des années, je suis stupide.

Emma : Eh, Gina. Alors je n'ai pas la classe en uniforme ?

Regina : Si, est-ce que tu pars à cause de moi ?

Emma : Pourquoi je partirais à cause de toi Gina ?

Regina : A cause de ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

(Silence)

Regina : Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Emma : De quoi tu parles Gina ?

Regina : Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi Emma ?

(Silence)

Je l'oblige à me regarder, elle ne m'a jamais menti. Je sais qu'elle me dira la vérité, bien que je redoute sa réponse.

Emma : (Souffle) Ecoute, on va en parler une fois et après on n'abordera plus jamais le sujet, ça te va ?

Regina : D'accord, comme tu veux.

Emma : Bien, je t'ai toujours aimée. Depuis que je suis enfant je t'admire, peu à peu mon admiration c'est transformée en affection puis en amour. Je sais que tu pense que je suis toujours une enfant, que tu dois me protéger. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis en paix avec tout ça, depuis longtemps. Etre ton amie, ta meilleure amie, c'est tout ce que je désire Gina. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de n'avoir rien remarqué, je suis douée pour cacher ce que je ressens vraiment. Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, je veux que tu sois heureuse. C'est avec Daniel que tu l'es et je l'ai accepté, alors non ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je pars. Je pars car je veux protéger le pays dans lequel tu vis, je pars car je veux te protéger, comme toujours. Mais je te jure de toujours revenir au moindre problème, je serais toujours là pour toi Gina. Toujours, tu ne me perdras jamais.

Regina : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Em.

Emma : Il n'y a rien à dire, cette discussion est close. Maintenant viens, je veux fêter mon diplôme dignement.

Elle file en me trainant par la main, ainsi elle m'aime vraiment. Je culpabilise de n'avoir rien vu, si longtemps.

Kathryn : Tu vas bien ?

Regina : Tu savais qu'elle m'aimait ?

Kathryn : Gina, elle t'a toujours aimée. Et toi aussi, même si ce n'est pas le même amour.

Regina : Je l'ai faite souffrir toutes ces années, je m'en veux.

Kathryn : Ne sois pas bête, on ne choisi pas de tomber amoureux. Emma sait que tu tiens à elle, ça lui suffit, alors ne te prend pas la tête avec ça.

Regina : Elle n'est jamais sortie avec quelqu'un, à cause de moi.

Kathryn : Elle a eu Lyly, et puis elle trouvera une personne qu'elle aimera, ne t'en fais pas.

Regina : Elle n'est jamais sortie avec Lyly, j'espère que tu dis vrai.

Kathryn : Ce qui la blesserait le plus, c'est que tu t'éloignes d'elle, continu à agir comme d'habitude. Elle finira pas oublier ce qu'elle ressent pour toi.

Je la regarde rire avec Ruby et ses parents, j'espère qu'elle m'oubliera. Elle mérite plus que n'importe qui, d'être heureuse.

 **POV Emma :** (Regina 23 ans, Emma 21 ans)

Et voilà, je suis enfin Lieutenant et diplômée. Je pars pour ma première mission dans un mois, en Afghanistan. Ce qui me rassure c'est que Ruby, Killian et Graham sont affectés comme moi. Je sonne chez Regina, elle m'a appelée pour me dire de venir. Apparemment elle a une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer.

Regina : Em, tu es enfin là.

Emma : Salut, désolée j'avais des choses à finir avant de partir dans un mois.

Regina : (Triste) Je ne veux pas que tu partes là-bas Emma, ce sont des fous.

Emma : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, et je t'ai promis que je reviendrais toujours, non ?

Regina : Tu n'as pas intérêt à manquer à ta parole Emma.

Emma : Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

Regina : Non, viens rentre.

Je m'installe sur son canapé à côté de Tink. Kathryn, Frederiks et Ruby sont là aussi.

Daniel : On vous a tous réunis pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle.

Regina : Daniel m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui.

Mon cœur se serre mais je ne laisse rien paraître et fait un grand sourire comme tout le monde. Je savais que ce moment-là arriverait, souris Emma, souris.

Emma : (Sourire) Félicitations.

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde Emma rire, elle a bien prit la nouvelle, on dirait. Peut-être que je peux le lui demander, mais sachant qu'elle m'aime, ce n'est pas égoïste ?

Emma : Tu penses déjà aux fleurs ? (Sourire)

Regina : Des lys, j'aimerais te demander une chose, mais je ne sais pas si je peux.

Emma : Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Regina : Tink et Kathryn sont mes demoiselles d'honneur, mais toi, j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin. Et vu que mon père n'est plus là, j'aimerais que se soit toi qui me conduises à l'autel.

Emma : (Sourire) J'en serais très honorée Gina, le mariage est prévu pour quand ?

Regina : Et bien, dans trois semaines. Quelqu'un s'est désisté, sinon il aurait fallut attendre un an et demi pour avoir la salle.

Emma : Parfait, je ne pars que dans un mois, je suis donc toute à toi pour t'aider.

Regina : Tu es sûre, je sais qu'on a dit qu'on n'en reparlerait plus jamais mais….

Emma : Gina, non. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus sur cette histoire, si ça peux te rassurer je sors avec quelqu'un depuis peu.

Regina : Vraiment, elle s'appelle comment ?

Emma : Anna, on est dans la même unité. Tu vois, aucune raison de t'en faire, j'ai finis par t'oublier.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu me la présenteras j'espère.

Emma : Biens sûr, au mariage si tu veux.

On continu à parler de tout et de rien, je suis soulagée mais pourquoi son regard est encore si triste ?

Tink : Gina, dès fois je me demande si tu n'es pas aveugle.

Regina : De quoi tu parle ?

Tink : D'Emma, ce que tu lui as demandé, ce n'est pas….

Emma : Eh les filles, venez trinquer avec nous.

On rejoint tout le monde, que voulait dire Tink ?

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

Ruby : Pour Regina, maintenant place aux gages, ma vielle.

Regina : Pitié, je suis déjà assez ridicule habillée comme ça.

Emma : Tu es toujours belle, même dans une tenue de Pikachu.

Regina : Je me vengerai lors de vos mariages, soyez en sûres !

Emma : Tu va devoir attendre longtemps pour moi alors, je ne suis pas pour.

Regina : Anna te fera changer d'avis, ou une autre.

Emma : J'en doute.

Ruby : Premier gage, tu dois te faire payer un verre par le Barman.

Regina : Trop facile, même dans cette tenue.

Elle se dirige d'un pas assuré vers le bar et revient dix minutes plus tard, avec son verre et le numéro du barman.

Tink : C'était facile, maintenant concourt de shoots.

Après une dizaine de shoots avalés, les défis se poursuivent. Je ne bois pas, car je ramène tout le monde, mais les autres sont dans un triste état.

Ruby : Ok, maintenant tu dois embrasser une fille, il te faut en faire l'expérience au moins une fois.

Regina : Ok, qui ?

Ruby : Choisis qui tu veux.

Elle s'approche de Tink et l'embrasse, je détourne le regard et rigole. Je prends une photo, elle va valoir de l'or celle ci.

Après le striptease endiablé d'un homme policier, je m'assois au bar, elle a l'air de bien s'amuser.

Barman : Ton amie est canon, dommage qu'elle se marie.

Emma : Que veux-tu ? C'est toujours les plus belles qui partent en premier.

Barman : Je m'appelle August, je rêve, où tu ne semble pas autant t'amuser que tes amies ?

Emma : Je suis sobre. (Sourire) Moi c'est Emma, et celle qui se marie c'est Regina ma meilleure amie.

August : Juste ta meilleure amie, tu ne la regarde pas comme une amie.

Emma : Parce qu'elle représente bien plus, tu me sers un coca stp ?

August : Ok, c'est parti.

 **POV Regina :**

Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne dangereusement et je cherche Emma du regard, à peine je tourne la tête, que je la vois me tendant la main. Je lui attrape et la serre contre moi.

Regina : Merci pour cette soirée ma Princesse, je m'amuse beaucoup.

Emma : Je t'en pris.

Ruby : Dernier gage, tu dois embrasser le plus de monde possible en récoltant de l'argent.

Regina : Pas question, je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui et encore moins pour de l'argent.

Ruby : Rho tu n'es pas drôle, embrasse Emma alors.

(Silence)

Emma : Ruby ce n'est pas drôle, elle a déjà embrassé T…..

Je ne réfléchis pas et colle mes lèvres à celle d 'Emma, par l'enfer, ça n'a rien à voir avec le baiser que j'ai échangé avec Tink. Là j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arrêter de battre. Emma me serre contre elle en fermant les yeux et j'approfondis notre baiser. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Regina ? Mon corps semble réagir tout seul, à bout de souffle on finit par s'écarter et Ruby siffle.

Ruby : Ok défi amplement relevé, ça s'était un baiser passionné.

Tink : En effet, je crois qu'on a besoin tous d'un verre.

Emma : Je vais me rafraichir un peu.

Je la regarde partir, je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser. Mais bon sang, à quoi je pense au juste ?

Kathryn : Gina, vire cet air coupable de ta tête. Tu lui as sans doute offert le meilleur baiser de sa vie, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Regina : Emma ne mérite pas que je joue avec elle, Kat.

Tink : En effet, mais est-ce que tu joue vraiment Gina ?

Ruby : C'est vrai que c'était un sacré baiser, mais bon, tu sais l'alcool nous fait faire des folies.

Regina : Oui, je vais la chercher.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes et la trouve la tête dans l'évier, elle semble perdue.

Regina : Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser, ce n'était pas correct de ma part. Pas après tout ce que je sais sur ce que tu ress….

Elle me serre contre elle à m'étouffer et je sens qu'elle pleure, je me sens encore plus coupable et la serre fort contre moi.

Emma : Ne regrette pas ce baiser, stp Gina.

Elle s'écarte de moi et sors des toilettes, ça voulait dire quoi cette phrase au juste ?

 **Jour du mariage… POV Emma :**

Je suis en train d'arranger ma chemise quand Tink rentre dans la pièce.

Tink : Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi continues-tu à faire semblant de rien ?

Emma : Je l'aimerai toujours Tink, mais elle va épouser Daniel et je suis avec Anna maintenant.

Tink : Et tout ça te convient ?

Emma : Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, alors oui ça me convient.

Tink : Je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battue pour l'avoir, si tu l'aimes tant que ça ?

Emma : Tink, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'un coup ?

Tink : Je sais que ça te brise le cœur ce mariage, mais tu continues à sourire. Je voudrais comprendre, pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien.

Emma : Elle le sait, je ne peux pas l'obliger à m'aimer.

Tink : Mais elle t'aime aussi, c'est juste quelle n'a pas conscience de ce que tu représente vraiment pour elle.

Emma : Tink, elle m'aime comme sa meilleure amie, une petite sœur. J'ai accepté tout ça, il y a longtemps que je n'espère plus qu'elle m'aime aussi.

Tink : Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Emma : Parce que ça reste douloureux de voire la personne qu'on aime épouser quelqu'un d'autre.

Tink : Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que tu fais, sourire en ayant le cœur brisé. Killian part avec toi dans un mois et je me demande si je ne vais pas rompre, je ne crois pas être assez forte pour l'attendre.

Emma : Il t'aime et toi aussi, on va vite revenir, d'ici 4 mois.

Tink : Ok, on verra bien.

Emma : Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, aller viens, allons marier notre meilleure amie maintenant.

Je pousse la porte où Regina se prépare et manque de m'étouffer face à tant de beauté. Souris Emma, c'est le plus beau jour de la vie de ta meilleure amie.

 **POV Regina :**

Je regarde Emma et Tink renter en souriant, je suis stressée. Emma m'offre un joli sourire et me tend un médaillon, je le prends et l'ouvre doucement. Il y a une photo de mon père et moi à l'intérieur, je laisse glisser une larme et elle l'essuie avec son pouce.

Emma : Il te manquait quelque chose d'ancien, ce médaillon a appartenu à mon grand-père, Léopold. Il l'avait offert à ma grand-mère le jour de son mariage.

Regina : Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est un bijou de famille.

Emma : Tu es de ma famille Gina, tu es prête ?

Je la serre contre moi et Kathryn et Tink sortent de la pièce. Rien que le fait d'être dans ses bras mon stresse s'envole et je ferme les yeux. On reste comme ça un moment et Emma s'écarte de moi en souriant.

Emma : Tu es magnifique, maintenant si sa majesté veut bien prendre mon bras.

Je lui saisis et on sort de la pièce, la musique retentit et j'accroche mes yeux à Daniel. Ma mère essuie une larme discrète, qui l'aurait cru ?

Emma : (Parle doucement) Je croyais que les grandes dames ne pleuraient pas en public ?

Regina : (Sourire) Je le pensait aussi.

Emma : Elle fait un peu moins sorcière pour le coup, te voilà arrivée.

Elle place mes mains dans celles de Daniel et rejoins Tink et Kathryn sur le côté. Et voilà je vais enfin épouser l'homme de ma vie, je regarde discrètement Emma qui sourit toujours. Elle a été parfaite, comme d'habitude. La cérémonie se passe comme dans un rêve et la soirée est bien avancée, quand Emma me tend la main.

Emma : J'ai droit à une danse avec la mariée ?

Regina : Biens sûr, ta copine ne va rien dire ?

Emma : Anna n'est pas ma copine, mais une amie proche. Je n'aime pas te mentir, mais tu aurais hésité à me demander de t'accompagner et je suis très heureuse de l'avoir fait.

Regina : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse, je pars dans une semaine et te savoir entre de bonnes mains me rassure.

Regina : Ne me mens plus jamais, c'est la seconde et dernière fois que tu le fais Emma.

Emma : Je suis désolée, je voulais être là pour toi, c'est tout.

Regina : Mais tu t'oublies dans l'histoire, ce regard triste c'est à cause de moi.

Emma : Je ne suis pas triste Gina, tu viendras me dire au revoir n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Oui, et toi tu reviendras.

Emma : Oui, quatre mois ça va passer vite, tu verras.

Regina : Je l'espère.

Emma : (Embrasse ma main et s'incline) Merci pour cette danse majesté, il me semble que votre époux vous réclame pour couper le gâteau.

Regina : (Sourire) Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi Emma, je ne te mérite pas.

Emma : Ne dis pas de bêtises, aller file couper ton gâteau maintenant.

 **POV Emma :** (Regina 25 ans, Emma 23 ans)

Mulan : Swan, dans mon bureau.

Emma : Oui mon Capitaine.

Je marche derrière elle, pourquoi elle me convoque au juste ?

Mulan : Assieds-toi, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Emma : Je préfère rester debout, que se passe-t-il ?

Mulan : Ta mère a appelé, ton amie Regina et son mari ont eu un accident de voiture.

Je m'assois lourdement sur le fauteuil, non pas elle.

Mulan : Il n'a pas survécu et ton amie est entre la vie et la mort, je t'accorde tes congés. Tu en as cumulés pas mal depuis deux ans, prend le temps qu'il faudra.

Emma : Merci mon Capitaine, Lucas est au courant ?

Mulan : Elle part avec toi, vous décollez dans une heure.

Elle fait le tour de son bureau et ferme à clés, elle pose sa main sur ma joue et je laisse échapper une larme.

Mulan : Je suis désolée Bébé.

Emma : Je ne peux pas la perdre, je ne sais pas si je m'en relèverai.

Mulan : Je sais, les médecins sont plutôt optimistes. Vas là-bas et sois là pour elle, comme tu l'as toujours été.

Emma : Ok, je t'appelle. (Embrasse)

Mulan : Dans deux semaines j'ai des congés, je te rejoindrai à Strorybook.

Emma : D'accord, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Elle m'embrasse doucement et je sors de son bureau, je sors avec Mulan depuis un an. Elle est donc ma première copine, elle est parfaite. Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, elle ne réclame rien et malgré qu'elle soit ma supérieure tout se passe à merveille entre nous. Je lui ai raconté toute mon histoire avec Regina, elle a rit en disant qu'être amoureuse de sa meilleure amie était un coup classique. Elle l'a été longtemps aussi, Elsa la sœur d'Anna a été son premier amour. Mais comme Regina et moi, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elles. Ruby arrive et me prend dans ses bras en pleurant.

Emma : Elle va s'en sortir, elle est forte et on sera là pour elle.

Ruby : Je n'ai que deux semaines de congés, toi tu as un mois. Je reviendrai les week-ends, j'espère qu'elle va se réveiller rapidement.

Emma : C'est certain, je ne la laisserai pas mourir.

Ruby : Mulan te rejoins là-bas ?

Emma : Oui, dans deux semaines quand tu rentreras.

Ruby : Ok, c'est bien.

On monte dans l'avion après avoir dit au revoir aux garçons et Mulan. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas loin de Boston, d'ici trois heures on devrait arriver. Mon père nous attend à l'aéroport, ma mère et celle de Regina sont à l'hôpital avec Tink et Kathryn. Plusieurs heures plus tard, je pousse enfin la porte de la chambre de Regina, mon cœur se brise en voyant tout ces fils sortir de partout et les multiples bandages. Je lui attrape la main et lui embrasse son front doucement.

Emma : Je suis là, il faut te réveiller. Je vais prendre soin de toi, tu n'a pas le droit d'abandonner.

Cora : Miss Swan, quand êtes vous arrivée ?

Emma : Il y a cinq minutes, comment va-t-elle ?

Cora : Elle a la jambe et le bras cassés, une commotion cérébrale et elle a fait une importante hémorragie. Mais elle va s'en tirer et le bébé aussi.

Emma : Le bébé ?

Cora : Ma fille ne vous a pas dit qu'elle était enceinte ?

Emma : Non, de combien ?

Cora : Trois mois, on ne sait même pas comment il a tenu bon. Mon petit fils est un champion.

Emma : Un garçon ? Gina le sait ?

Cora : Non, sa prochaine échographie devait avoir lieu le mois prochain.

Emma : Je devais rentrer aussi à cette période, elle voulait sûrement me l'annoncer de vive voix.

Cora : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Emma : Oui, je m'inquiète pour elle c'est tout.

Cora : Ma fille est une battante, et puis vous êtes là.

Emma : Pardon ?

Cora : Ma fille vous aime, votre soutien est important pour elle.

Emma : Je l'aime aussi, je serais toujours là pour elle.

Cora : Je le sais, je vais aller me reposer, je repasserai plus tard.

Emma : D'accord, je vais rester près d'elle, ne vous en faites pas.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, pendant trois jours je n'ai pas quitté son chevet. Ruby et les autres faisaient des allers-retours, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser.

Neal : Ella va se réveiller quand Gina ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas mon grand, mais elle va se réveiller, j'en suis sûre.

Neal : Tu devrais aller à la maison et te reposer un peu, tu as une sale tête Em.

Emma : Non, je reste ici. Je veux être là à son réveil, mais rentre toi. On se voit demain ?

Neal : Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Oui, ça ne changera jamais. Mais maintenant j'ai Mulan, et elle est vraiment super.

Neal : Elle est cool oui, à demain Em.

Je regarde mon frère partir et souffle, oui j'ai Mulan et je suis heureuse avec elle. Elle a su guérir mon cœur meurtri, mais malgré tout cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à aimer Regina. Je suppose qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour.

Emma : Aller Gina, réveilles-toi. Je dois t'engeuler pour avoir osé me cacher que tu attendais un bébé, ouvre les yeux stp.

 **POV Regina :**

Un bip, une pression sur ma main et une voix. Cette voix je la connais, elle m'a toujours apaisée et réconfortée. Emma, mais qu'est-ce qu'Emma fait là ? J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le sourire tendre de ma meilleure amie, elle a pleuré ?

Regina : Em, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Emma : (Rire) Je sus juste soulagée Gina, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie.

Regina : Où je suis ?

Whale : Bonjour Madame Colter, vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous avez eu un accident, vous vous souvenez ?

Regina : Oui, le camion. Comment va mon mari et le bébé ?

Whale : Votre enfant va bien, il s'est accroché, c'est un battant.

Regina : Il ?

Emma : Tu va avoir un petit garçon, un futur champion celui-ci.

Regina : Je voulais te le dire quand tu reviendrais.

Emma : Je m'en doute, je suis là maintenant.

Regina : Daniel ?

Emma : Gina il n'a pas survécut, je suis désolée. Il est mort sur le coup, il n'a pas souffert. Il n'y a pas de bonne manière de te le dire, mais tu vas aller bien. Je vais t'aider à traverser tout ça, je suis là.

Je pleure et elle me prend dans ses bras doucement, sûrement pour ne pas me faire mal.

Whale : Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances Madame Colter, je repasserai plus tard.

Je serre Emma contre moi et pleure longtemps. Je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement et de douleur, Emma ne m'a pas lâchée une seule fois. Les jours défilent et je peux enfin sortir de l'hôpital, la première chose que je fais c'est d'aller sur la tombe de Daniel. Si Emma ne me soutenait pas, je me serais sans doute effondrée en pleurs. Depuis dix jours, elle reste près de moi, allant au devant de toutes mes demandes, ou comme maintenant, elle me sert de pilier silencieux, heureusement qu'elle est là. Je dépose une rose sur la tombe de celui qui fût l'amour de ma vie et pleure en silence.

Emma : Tu va traverser cette épreuve ma Gina, je suis là.

Elle me serre dans ses bras et comme souvent cela m'apaise, je pleure un moment et elle ne bouge pas de position. On finit par rentrer chez moi. Tout le monde est là pour m'accueillir et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Neal me prend dans ses bras et même ma mère s'accorde un geste affectif devant tout le monde. Une fois tout le monde parti je m'enroule dans un plaid et pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Emma.

Regina : Tu dois repartir quand ?

Emma : J'ai jusqu'à la fin du mois, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

Regina : Merci.

Emma : Je t'ai fait à manger, viens.

Regina : Tu as fait à manger ? Toi ?

Emma : Eh, c'est méchant. Je sais très bien faire à manger sans empoisonner qui que se soit.

Regina : Je ne suis pas sûre de ça, ou alors tu as fait des progrès.

Emma : Mulan m'apprend, cette femme et d'une patience exemplaire, je ne la mérite vraiment pas.

Regina : Bien sûr que si, elle arrive quand déjà ?

Emma : Dans cinq jours.

Regina : Ok, elle est la bienvenue à la maison. Enfin tu préfères sans doute rentrer chez toi, je suis bête.

Emma : Je reste ici, Mulan dormira à mon appartement.

Regina : Elle peut venir, ça ne me dérange pas.

Emma : Je sais, mais c'est mieux comme ça, maintenant manges. Tu verras que c'est mangeable, à défaut d'être aussi bon que ta cuisine.

Je picore dans mon assiette, en effet c'est mangeable. Je n'ai pas très faim mais Emma surveille alors je mange tout sans râler. Une fois dans ma chambre je laisse tomber des larmes silencieuses dans mon oreiller. Et comme à son habitude Emma rentre, me pose un thé sur ma table de chevet et s'allonge près de moi. Je me faufile dans ses bras et elle referme ses bras autour de moi, il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à dormir ces temps-ci. Dix jours plus tard je suis dans le parc avec Mulan, Emma, Killian et Tink. Ils évitent de se tenir la main, je le vois bien.

Regina : Je vais bien, vous pouvez vous tenir la main sans que j'explose en larmes vous savez ?

Killian : Désolé Regina, c'est juste qu'on ne voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Mulan : Kil a raison, on comprend que tu ais besoin de temps.

Regina : Vous êtes adorables mais ça va, d'ailleurs ce soir Emma est toute à toi.

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Emma, tu passe toutes tes soirée avec moi, tu ne profites même pas de tes nuits, alors que tu as ta chérie ici. Prend une soirée, demain je serais toujours là.

Je la vois hésiter et Mulan comme à son habitude ne dis rien, cette femme est vraiment d'une rare patience. Cela ce voit qu'elle tient beaucoup à Emma, même si je ne sais pas si elle l'aime vraiment. Quand je les regarde on dirait plus deux amies proches qu'un couple.

Emma : D'accord, mais si ça ne va pas, tu m'appelles.

Regina : Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Une fois chez moi, je regarde un film devant un plateau repas, je pose la main sur mon ventre et regarde une photo de Daniel et moi. Cela me fait mal de me dire que notre fils ne connaitra jamais son père, des larmes commencent à tomber et je me mouche bruyamment. Ce que j'en ai marre de pleurer, je ferme les yeux mais un mauvais rêve me réveille en sursaut. Forcement sans Emma je cauchemarde, je traine des pieds jusqu'à mon lit et tente de me rendormir, mes les larmes reviennent. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer et je regarde l'heure, trois heures du matin. Peu de temps après, Emma ouvre ma porte et me tend une tasse de thé.

Emma : Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

Regina : Je vais bien, tu pars dans dix jours Emma. Il faudra bien que je m'habitue à vivre sans toi.

Emma : Je suis toujours là pour le moment, donc autant que je serve à quelque chose. Apparemment je suis un bon oreiller, vu que tu dors dans mes bras.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu es assez confortable, oui. Mulan n'a rien dit ?

Emma : Non, elle sait à quel point tu compte pour moi.

Elle s'allonge et après avoir fini mon thé, je me cale dans ses bras. Dix jours plus tard je me réveille dans ses bras pour la dernière fois. Je souffle et descend préparer le petit déjeuner. Je reprends le travail demain, Emma s'en va ce soir. La vie continue, et puis je dois m'occuper de l'arrivée de mon petit homme. Les adieux sont déchirants mais je sais que je la reverrai bientôt. Elle sera là, comme toujours.

 **Trois ans plus tard…..**

 **POV Emma :**

Henry : Plus vite Marraine.

Je fais décoller Henry du sol et tourne plus vite sur moi même sous le regard tendre de Regina. Ces trois dernière années n'ont pas été faciles pour elle, mais grâce à Henry elle sourit beaucoup plus. Plus loin, Mulan tient Bae, le fils de Tink et Killian dans ses bras. Elle ferait une super maman, mais je ne suis pas encore prête. Mon engagement c'est terminé le mois dernier, je ne sais pas si je rempile ou pas.

Henry : Tu t'en vas quand ?

Emma : Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de moi petit monstre ?

Henry : Non, maman est toujours triste longtemps quand tu pars et moi aussi.

Emma : Et si je restais pour toujours ici, ça te plairait ?

Henry : Vraiment ? Avec Tata Mulan, vous allez vous marier et vivre ici ?

Emma : Doucement Gamin, qui a parlé de mariage au juste ? Il faut que j'en parle à Mulan mais c'est une idée.

Henry : MAMAN, marraine va rester vivre ici…..

Il court vers sa mère tout sourire et elle me regarde. Je m'assois près de Mulan et prend la parole.

Emma : Tu en penses quoi Chérie ?

Mulan : (Sourire) Il me reste trois ans à faire. Mais on se verra le week-end et je sais que tu préfères rester ici.

Regina : Tu es sérieuse, tu ne repars plus ?

Emma : Non, d'ailleurs si Madame le Maire le veux bien, j'aimerais postuler à la place d'adjoint du shérif.

Regina : Ton père va être ravi, le poste est à toi.

Killian : Tu rejoins enfin la vie civile Love, pas trop tôt.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu n'es civil que depuis un an je te rappelle, mais oui je pense que ça va me plaire.

J'embrasse Mulan et me colle dans ses bras en souriant. Henry s'assoit sur mes genoux et on mange tranquillement. Un mois plus tard voulant faire une surprise à Mulan je rentre à Boston. Je pousse la porte de la chambre et m'arrête net devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Elsa et Mulan qui s'embrassent passionnément dans notre lit. Outch, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-ci. Mulan finit par me voire et s'écarte d'un coup d'Elsa qui tourne la tête à son tour.

Mulan : Em, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Emma : Vraiment, je suis curieuse d'entendre ton explication alors.

Elsa : Je vais m'en aller, je suis désolée.

Emma : Reste, c'est moi qui pars.

Mulan : Emma attend, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Emma : Tu l'aimes ?

Mulan : Oui, mais je ne te l'ai jamais caché.

Emma : Depuis combien de temps ça dure entre vous deux ?

Elsa : Depuis que tu habite à Storybook, on voulait t'en parler ce week-end.

Emma : Ok, je suppose que comme ça les choses sont mises au clair.

Mulan : Je suis vraiment désolée Emma, je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, mais ce n'est pas comparable à ce que je ressens pour Elsa. Je sais que tu comprends, je suis vraiment désolée.

Emma : Je sais, je viendrais récupérer mes affaires plus tard. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, malgré tout, soyez heureuses ensemble.

Elsa : Je suis désolée Emma, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, mais je ne pouvais plus lui cacher.

Emma : Je comprends, je vous laisse.

Je ferme la porte et rentre à Storybook en mode pilote automatique. Et me voila encore seule, je souffle et m'affale dans mon canapé.

 **POV Regina :**

Cela fait trois jours que je n'ai pas vu Emma, je commence à m'inquiéter. Elle ne répond pas à mes coups de fils, je tape à sa porte depuis dix minutes quand elle ce décide à m'ouvrir.

Emma : Gina, Henry ou toi êtes en danger de mort ?

Regina : Biens sûr que non, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Emma : Si ce n'est pas urgent, je retourne me coucher.

Je rentre dans l'appartement, non mais c'est quoi ce bordel. Il y a des cadavres de bière partout avec des cartons à pizza. Elle ne cherche même pas à s'expliquer et se couche dans son lit en remontant la couette.

Regina : Eh Princesse, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Emma : Rien, apparemment personne ne peut m'aimer, c'est tout.

Regina : De quoi tu parles, plein de personnes t'aime.

Emma : Mais je ne suis la « numéro un » de personne, rentre chez toi Gina. J'irai mieux dans quelques jours, je suis juste fatiguée.

Regina : Tu t'es disputée avec Mulan ?

Emma : Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je l'ai trouvée au lit avec Elsa. Depuis un mois elle me trompe, et je ne lui en veux même pas. On ne choisit pas ce genre de choses, ça nous tombe dessus, c'est tout.

Regina : Elle n'aurait pas dû te tromper, mais te parler.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, il y a plein d'autres femmes sur terre.

Regina : Tu ne peux pas mettre un terme à une relation de plus de cinq en disant cela. Tu dois te battre pour la récupérer, je sais que tu l'aimes.

Emma : Je l'ai aimé oui, mais je la comprends. On ne lutte pas contre son véritable amour, j'ai essayé et au final je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je comprends Mulan et Elsa, je ne me mettrai pas entre elles.

Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer…..Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête, je la regarde dormir et soupire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Je me contente de m'allonger et elle se colle dans mes bras automatiquement. Vraiment Mulan, tu as laissé partir une perle rare, j'espère pour toi que tu ne t'es pas trompée.

 **Un an plus tard…..**

 **POV Emma :**

Des jours que je traque ce voleur de malheur, cette fois-ci je vais l'avoir. Il sort de la maison et j'allume mes phares et la sirène.

Emma : Les mains en l'air, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vol et recèle.

Robin : Je ne crois pas ma jolie, Will assomme-là.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive je reçois un violent coup sur la tête et m'écroule au sol, du sang s'étale par terre et je ferme les yeux.

Robin : Bordel mais t'est malade, avec quoi tu l'as frappée ?

Will : Une batte de baseball, tirons-nous d'ici Robin.

Robin : J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne va pas y passer.

Je perds connaissance, Robin et Will. Vous allez regretter de ce coups là, je vous le garanti.

 **POV Regina :**

(Téléphone)

Qui m'appelle à une heure du matin ?

David : Regina c'est David, Emma a été agressée lors d'une intervention. On est à l'hôpital, c'est grave.

Regina : Non, non, pas elle.

David : Elle est en salle d'opération, ces salauds ne l'ont pas ratée.

Regina : J'appelle Kathryn pour quel garde Henry et j'arrive.

David : Ok, à tout de suite.

Je raccroche et compose le numéro de Kathryn les mains tremblantes.

Kathryn : Gina, il est une heure du matin.

Regina : Il faut que tu viennes garder Henry à la maison tout de suite, Emma est à l'hôpital.

Kathryn : Quoi ? J'arrive dans dix minutes.

Trente minutes plus tard je suis près de David, Snow et Neal dans la salle d'attente.

Neal : Je vais tuer ces salopards, si je les trouve je les pulvérise.

Regina : Crois-moi ce n'est pas la peine, je leur aurais arraché le cœur avant.

David : Emma a eu le temps de m'appeler et m'a raconté qui étaient les voleurs, ils sont en prison.

Snow : Le plus important c'est Emma, Whale a dit qu'elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

Je ferme les yeux et mes mains tremblent, je ne peux pas la perdre elle aussi. Cette fois ci je ne me relèverais pas. Plusieurs heures plus, tard Whale arrive vers nous.

Whale : L'opération s'est bien passée, on doit attendre son réveil, pour voir si il y a des séquelles, mais je suis confiant. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos mais elle devrait s'en sortir.

Regina : On peut la voire ?

Whale : Chambre 117, c'est une battante notre shérif.

Snow : Je suis soulagée, moi qui pensais que le métier de shérif était moins dangereux que celui de l'armée.

Regina : Je vais rester avec elle si vous voulez vous reposer un peu. Kathryn est avec Henry, elle ne bougera pas.

Neal : J'irai chercher le petit monstre demain si tu veux.

Regina : Je veux bien, il sera moins inquiet.

Tout le monde sort et je pose ma main sur la joue d'Emma.

Regina : Je vais m'occuper de ces enfoirés ma Princesse, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ouvre tes jolis yeux maintenant, tu as dis que tu serais toujours là pour moi.

Emma : Gina, tu parle trop fort.

Je laisse échapper un sanglot et elle tourne doucement la tête vers moi.

Emma : Ne pleures pas, je suis là.

Regina : Tu m'as fait peur, ne refais jamais une chose pareille.

Emma : Je suppose que nous sommes à égalité maintenant.

Regina : Je suppose, comment tu te sens ?

Emma : Mal, si je coince ces enfoirés, ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure.

Regina : Ton père les a arrêtés, je vais m'en occuper. Ils ne sont pas prêts de sortir de prison, tu n'aurais pas dû y aller seule.

Emma : Désolée, je ne pensais pas les chopper.

Regina : Je vais prévenir tout le monde que tu es réveillée.

Je m'écarte mais elle m'attrape la main, comprenant le message je m'allonge près d'elle et elle s'endort doucement. Je suis si soulagée, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans elle. Tink a s'en doute raison, ce n'est pas normal mes réactions quand Emma est en jeu.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

 **POV Emma :**

Regina a insisté pour que je vienne chez elle me reposer, je n'ai pas pu lui dire non. De toute façon, je suis vraiment trop fatiguée pour me battre avec elle.

Regina : Et voilà, les draps sont propres. Allonge-toi, je vais préparer le repas.

Emma : Oui maman.

Regina : Idiote, repose-toi.

Henry est en vacance chez Cora pour dix jours, alors qu'elle a été une mère horrible, elle se rattrape avec Henry en le couvant comme une poule. Je m'allonge et attrape la main de Regina, elle s'assoit et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je souris et m'endors, je suis épuisée. Deux heures plus tard elle me réveille en me caressant doucement la joue et en me souriant. Mon Dieu je pourrais tellement m'habituer à ce genre de chose.

Regina : J'ai fait des lasagnes, j'espère que tu as faim.

Emma : Toujours pour tes lasagnes. Je passe à la salle de bain et je descends.

Regina : Prends ton temps.

Je me regarde dans la glace et grimace, bonjour la tête. Je regarde mon téléphone et voit que Graham m'a envoyé un message. Je me décide à le rappeler, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ce voyou.

Graham : Comment va mon Lieutenant préféré ?

Emma : Je m'en tire avec un bon mal de crane, et toi comment vas-tu ?

Graham : Je suis en vacance, je passerai pas Storybook vous dire bonjour à Killian et toi. Ruby t'embrasse et te fait dire qu'elle viendra le mois prochain te voire.

Emma : Je suis chez Regina, appelle-moi quand tu seras là.

Graham : Comment va Regina ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps ?

Emma : Elle va bien, tu la connais c'est un roc.

Graham : Ok Swan, je te rappelle, bisous et gaffe à toi.

Je raccroche et descend les marches doucement, j'ai la tête qui va éclater. Regina sors le plat du four et le pose devant moi, on pourrait presque croire que nous sommes un petit couple marié. Quelle utopie, elle ne me verra jamais que comme sa meilleure amie.

Regina : Tu parlais à qui ?

Emma : Graham, il va passer nous dire bonjour dans la semaine.

Regina : Super, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Emma : Oui, ça sens drôlement bon.

Regina : Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur pattes, comment fais-tu pour rester si mince avec la quantité de nourriture que tu mange ?

Emma : C'est un secret. (Sourire)

 **POV Regina :**

Je la regarde engloutir son plat, je suis rassurée de la voire sur pied. Qu'elle soit à la maison aussi, je peux prendre soin d'elle pour une fois. Graham revient, intéressant. Depuis la mort de Daniel il nous est arrivé de nous voir de temps en temps. Personne ne le sait, on évacue juste la pression ensemble. Trois jours plus tard on mange au Granny's avec Graham, Tink et Killan.

Graham : La vie de famille te va bien mon vieux, mais vous manquez à la caserne.

Emma : C'est bien ici, tu verras quand tu reviendras t'installer.

Graham : Pas avant cinq ans, mais j'y pense. Tu me réserve le poste d'adjoint j'espère ?

Emma : Bien sûr, mais il faut l'accord de notre très chère Maire.

Regina : On verra ça, pour l'instant en attendant et vu que ton père a pris sa retraite, tu dois te trouver un adjoint. Je ne veux plus que tu ailles sur le terrain sans renfort.

Tink : J'ai bien cru que Gina allait faire une attaque, alors pour une fois fais ce qu'elle te dit.

Emma : Ce qu'il s'est passé reste exceptionnel, mais je vais chercher quelqu'un si ça peut te rassurer.

Lyly : Emma, salut ça fait longtemps.

Emma se lève et serre Lyly dans ses bras, je me retiens d'être désagréable. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'elle a fait, mais bon, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance je suppose. Lyly se joint à nous, vu comment elle regarde Emma, elle ne l'a pas oubliée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'agace autant.

(Téléphone…Message)

Graham : On se voit plus tard ?

Regina : Oui, vu que Lyly a invité Emma à manger, viens pour 19h.

Graham : Ok.

Emma : Gina tu veux te joindre à nous ce soir ?

Regina : Non merci, je vais en profiter pour faire de la paperasse.

Emma : Tu es sûre ?

Regina : Oui, amuse-toi mais fais attention, tu es encore en convalescence.

Lyly : Tu es blessée ?

Emma : Un idiot a frappé un peut trop fort sur ma tête, je vais bien. Et toi que fais-tu maintenant ?

Lyly : Je suis professeur d'arts martiaux, j'enseigne aux enfants surtout.

Emma : C'est super, Henry voudrait s'y mettre. Mais il n'a que 4 ans, il a le temps.

Lyly : Ton fils ?

Regina : Le mien, Emma est la marraine.

Killian : Bae aussi commence à m'en parler.

Lyly : Ils peuvent déjà commencer en section baby, il y a un cours le mercredi soir.

Emma : Super, tu en penses quoi Gina ?

Regina : Pourquoi pas ? Mais le mercredi soir j'ai souvent des réunions.

Emma : Je l'emmènerai, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis c'est plus mon domaine tout ça, tu n'as jamais aimé tout ça.

Tink : On ira aussi avec Bae, ces deux là sont inséparables de toute façon.

Regina : Je n'aimais pas te regarder te faire taper dessus, mais dans ce monde, apprendre à se défendre est nécessaire malheureusement.

Emma : Tu verras, il va adorer et je suis sûre que Lyly est une prof géniale.

Lyly : (Rouge) Merci.

Plusieurs heures plus tard je mange tranquillement avec Graham, je suis détendue. Il passe sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse doucement. Très vite on atterrit dans ma chambre, cela fait du bien de s'abandonner un petit peu.

 **POV Emma :**

Lyly : Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser d'être partie, j'ai appelé les flics mais j'aurais dû rester avec toi.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé.

Lyly : Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Emma : Non, je suis restée cinq ans avec une femme géniale mais on s'est séparées il y a un an.

Lyly : Pourquoi ?

Emma : Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, c'est la vie. Et toi tu as quelqu'un ?

Lyly : Non, je ne suis pas adepte des relations.

Emma : Tu devrais donner une chance à tout ça, être avec quelqu'un ça a du bon.

Lyly : Sûrement, je te raccompagne ?

Emma : C'est bon, je vais rentrer à pieds.

Lyly : Tu m'appelle ?

Emma : Bien sûr, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Lyly : Moi aussi, à plus tard Swan.

Emma : (Rire) A plus.

Je rentre chez Regina, bizarre il n'est que 22H30 et tout est éteint sauf sa chambre. Je rentre doucement ne voulant pas la réveiller et monte les marches. En passant devant sa chambre je me fige devant les bruits que j'entends, super.

Regina : Graham, arrête de faire l'idiot.

Graham : Tu aime ça, sinon tu ne me demanderais pas de recommencer.

Regina : Tais-toi et fait moi l'amour insolent.

Je ferme les yeux fortement, ok là j'en ai ma claque. Je file dans ma chambre et prend mon sac, cinq minutes plus tard je suis dehors. Elle ne me l'a même pas dit, et cet enfoiré de Graham, comment peut-il me faire ça ? Toutes les personnes que j'aime semblent programmées pour me faire du mal, ça suffit. Il est temps de l'oublier et cette fois-ci définitivement. Une semaine plus tard je suis en train de travailler sur un rapport quand j'entends les talons de Regina claquer. Et c'est parti, c'était sûr qu'elle allait se pointer.

Regina : Je peux te parler ?

Emma : Je suis occupée, désolée.

Regina : (Souffle) Emma, ça suffit, regarde-moi.

Emma : Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, au cas où le message n'avait pas été assez clair.

Regina : Je ne comprends pas, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Emma : (Souffle) J'ai du travail Gina, va donc retrouver Graham.

(Silence)

Merde, la colère me fait dire n'importe quoi et puis je m'en fou. Qu'elle aille au diable elle et son petit secret, je pose le stylo et me lève.

Emma : (Colère) Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

Regina : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Emma : C'est ce que Mulan m'a dit quand je l'ai trouvée au lit avec Elsa. Je déteste cette phrase, elle est stupide. Biens sûr que c'est ce que je crois. Et puis après tout, tu couche avec qui tu veux, je pensais juste que tu n'avais pas de secret pour moi. Graham est un chouette gars, maintenant tu m'excuses mais j'ai plein de papiers en retard.

Regina : Emma, pourquoi est tu si en colère ? On ne fait que s'amuser. Depuis Daniel c'est difficile pour moi et Graham est gentil et….

Emma : Et quoi ? Tu l'aimes, ou tu te sers juste de lui ?

Regina : Graham sait très bien que ce n'est pas sérieux et ça lui convient.

Emma : Bien, super. Si ça vous convient, qui suis-je pour dire quelque chose ?

Regina : Arrête, je comprends que tu sois énervée mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité de t'en parler.

Emma : Tu ne voyais pas l'utilité de me dire que tu te tape en secret un de mes meilleurs ami alors que je… Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre, je démissionne. Tu auras ma lettre demain, j'ai un préavis de quinze jours. Mon père pourra reprendre en attendant de trouver un nouveau sheriff. Maintenant sors de mon bureau, tu es complètement aveugle et j'en ai assez de souffrir par ta faute.

Regina : Emma, non. Stp calme toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si en colère.

Emma : Mais bordel Gina JE T'AIME ! Je suis là depuis des années devant toi, tu ne me vois même pas. Malgré tout ça je reste près de toi et je souris. Je me dis qu'être ton amie c'est mieux que rien, mais je ne peux plus faire ça. Parce que ça me tue Gina, tu me tue. Et toi tu ne vois rien, tu ne m'aimeras jamais et je ne peux tout simplement pas le supporter. Dis à Henry que je l'aime, je m'en vais.

Elle ne bouge pas et je sors du bureau, tans pis pour le préavis. Je viens de foutre en l'air vingt ans d'amitié parce que je ne suis pas capable de l'oublier. Je suis pathétique, une fois dans mon appartement, j'appelle mon père. Il m'assure qu'il peut reprendre le bureau s'en problème.

(Sonnette)

Graham : Eh Swan, tu es là ?

Une colère monumentale m'envahit et j'ouvre la porte violement. Il sursaute et je lui colle mon poing dans la figure, il recule et crache du sang.

Emma : Dégage de chez moi espèce d'enfoiré.

Graham : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bordel ?

Emma : Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, et tu te tape en douce la femme que j'aime. T'es qu'un enfoiré, je ne veux plus te voir. Vas la retrouver, vous me dégoutez.

Je lui claque la porte au nez et fait un sac. Maintenant ou aller ? New-York ? Pourquoi pas ? On m'a proposé un poste de gardien de caution, il y a quelques temps.

(Sonnette)

Tink : Emma ouvre stp, Regina est en pleurs et je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle m'a raconté à part ton nom.

Emma : Tink, j'ai un avion dans deux heures, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des états d'âmes de Regina.

Tink : Ok, stop. Un avion ?

Emma: Je vais à New-York.

Tink : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Emma : J'ai enfin compris une chose, et ça fait mal.

Tink : Emma, clame-toi. Toute ta vie est ici, ta famille, tes amis, Regina et Henry. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

Emma : Elle couche avec Graham, Graham, mon ami. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle se tape en douce mon ami et elle ne me l'a même pas dit. Elle ne l'aime même pas, ils s'amusent. Et je ne peux plus faire semblant Tink, je n'y arrive tout simplement plus.

Tink : Tu es en colère, je comprends, mais fuir ne résoudra pas le problème.

Emma : Je ne peux plus être près d'elle, je ne peux plus Tink. (Larmes)

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je pleure un moment. Une fois calmée j'attrape mon sac et part à l'aéroport, c'est mieux comme ça.

 **Un an plus tard…..**

(Sonnette)

Il est 21 h, qui ça peut être ?

Henry : Marraine ! (Me saute au cou)

Emma : Henry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Henry : Je suis venue te ramener à la maison.

Emma : Comment est-ce que tu es venue ?

Regina : Avec moi.

Un an que je ne l'ai pas vu, mon cœur se serre et je détourne les yeux. Henry et toujours accroché à mon cou, je m'efface pour la laisser entrer. Elle passe près de moi et son parfum à la pomme m'envahit, cette dernière année a été un véritable enfer. Henry et Regina me manquent terriblement, mais je suppose que ça prend du temps d'oublier son premier amour.

Henry : Whaou, tu as Mario kart. Je peux jouer ?

Emma : Vas-y champion.

Regina : Tu as un bel appartement.

Emma : Merci, comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

Regina : Tink, ne lui en veux pas, je l'ai suppliée.

Emma : Je ne rentrerai pas Gina, pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'oublier ? C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire ici, on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Regina : Tu va jeter plus de vingt ans d'amitié à la poubelle ?

Emma : Je….

Regina : Tu as promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi, que tu serais mon chevalier.

Emma : Apparemment je n'ai pas les épaules pour, je suis sûre que tu dois avoir plein de prétendants au titre.

Regina : C'est toi que je veux.

Emma : (Souffle) Henry a grandit, comment il va ?

Regina : Tu lui manque, tu nous manque.

Emma : Arrête Gina, tu ne comprends pas. J'ai essayé, vraiment essayé d'oublier tout ça. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de sourire alors que tout ce que je veux faire, c'est pleurer. Je ne veux plus te mentir, je ne peux pas être près de toi.

Regina : Emma je suis vraiment désolée pour Graham. J'aurais dû t'en parler, on ne se voit plus depuis que tu es partie. Je me rends compte que j'ai passé ma vie à te faire souffrir, tout ce que je voulais c'était te protéger. Reviens à la maison, tu nous manque. J'ai besoin de toi, et tu as aussi besoin de nous. On est une famille, tu te souviens ?

Emma : Ma vie est ici maintenant. Rentre chez toi Gina, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demande.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Stp Princesse, rentre avec nous.

Mon cœur se serre et je m'écarte d'elle, je m'enferme dans la chambre et m'assois sur mon lit. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire au juste ? Ils me manquent, c'est vrai, mais retourner à Storybook c'est retourner dans cette spirale infernale. Je ne l'oublierai jamais si je la vois tout les jours.

Henry : Marraine, tu es triste ?

Emma : Désolée mon grand, ce n'est rien. Alors raconte moi tout, tu travaille bien à l'école ?

Henry : Oui, et à la rentrée je rentre au cp. Je suis un grand maintenant.

Emma : Je vois ça, mais tu seras toujours mon petit champion.

Henry : Tu es fâché avec maman ? C'est pour ça que tu es partie sans nous dire au revoir ?

Emma : Je suis désolée d'être partie sans te dire au revoir gamin. Ta mère et moi c'est compliqué, je l'aime très fort et des fois ça fait plus de mal que de bien.

Henry : Tu nous aimes plus alors ? (Triste)

Emma : Je vous aimerai toujours, vous êtes ma famille.

 **POV Regina :**

Un an que je ne l'ai pas vue, un an d'enfer. C'est notre plus longue séparation, je dois la ramener. J'ai compris que je l'aimais aussi, mais je ne peux pas le lui dire comme ça. Surtout après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer, elle penserait que je lui dis ça uniquement pour qu'elle rentre. Quand elle est partie, mon monde c'est arrêté de tourner, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point sa présence m'était indispensable. J'ai été si stupide, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour la faire rentrer avec nous. J'écoute mon fils lui parler, elle à l'air si fragile en ce moment. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de débarquer dans sa vie à nouveau ? Tink m'a dit de le lui dire, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit prête à l'entendre.

Henry : Maman est triste sans toi, elle fait que pleurer. Quand tu es là, elle sourit tout le temps. Puis tu as dis que tu allais m'apprendre à me battre pour que je sois un chevalier.

Emma : Les chevaliers ne sont pas aussi cool que tu le crois gamin, qui veux-tu protéger ?

Henry : Maman et toi, quand je serais grand et fort vous ne serez plus jamais triste.

Emma : Tu crois ça ?

Henry : Même mamie Cora elle dit que tu dois rentrer.

Emma : Ta grand-mère ?

Henry : Oui, elle dit que s'il y a bien une personne qui peut rendre le sourire à maman c'est toi.

Emma : Pas quand je suis celle qui la faite pleurer, j'en ai bien peur.

Après ça, elle prépare à manger et on couche Henry dans la chambre d'amis.

Emma : Je vais prendre le canapé, mes draps sont propres. Bonne nuit Gina, n'hésite pas à te servir de la salle de bain.

Regina : Je ne vais pas prendre ton lit Emma, je me suis invitée chez toi. Par contre je ne dis pas non à une douche, on partira après le petit déjeuner.

Emma : (Triste) Ok.

Une fois sous la douche je réfléchis, c'est un échec complet. Mais peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça ? Peut-être que nous ne pouvons pas rattraper les choses. Une fois sortie je trouve Emma devant un film enroulée dans un plaid. Je m'assois près d'elle et regarde le film. Au bout de dix minutes elle me met le plaid sur moi aussi en silence. Elle a toujours été comme ça, à prendre soin de moi. Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu de toutes ses attentions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Je l'ai pris pour acquis dans ma vie, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour me rattraper.

Emma : Tu es en vacances ?

Regina : Oui, pour une semaine pourquoi ?

Emma : Je pourrais vous faire visiter New-York, c'est dommage de partir sans l'avoir fait.

Regina : Et ton travail ?

Emma : Je suis garante de caution, je travaille quand je veux.

Regina : Tu es sûre, je ne veux pas te déranger. Du moins pas plus que je ne le fait déjà, je sais que j'ai été nulle avec toi.

Emma : Tu n'y es pour rien Gina, on ne peut pas obliger les gens à tomber amoureux. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver pour Graham, je suis désolée.

Regina : Non, j'aurais dû t'en parler. C'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point tu…

Emma : (Souffle) Henry voudrait voir central parc, on pourrait commencer par ça.

Regina : D'accord.

Elle me sourit, Dieu que son sourire m'a manqué. C'est ta chance Regina, ne fait pas tout foirer cette fois ci. Deux heures plus tard je m'endors, je sens qu'on me porte et dépose doucement dans un lit. Emma, je lui attrape la main et lui souffle doucement.

Regina : Reste !

Elle se dégage et s'allonge près de moi en soupirant. Je fais bien attention à ne pas la toucher et me rendors, deux minutes plus tard je souris en la sentant se coller à moi. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Le lendemain je me réveille dans ses bras, je suis tellement bien. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras ? Je profite du moment, je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Emma : (Caresse mon bras et embrasse mon front) Debout majesté, on a une visite à commencer.

Je resserre ma prise sur sa hanche et elle referme ses bras sur moi en soupirant.

Emma : Je suis là Gina

Je souris, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. On se prépare rapidement, Henry est surexcité. Une fois dans le parc Emma lui achète un cerf volant et lui apprend à s'en servir. Je regarde les deux amours de ma vie, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens en paix.

 **POV Emma :**

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser repartir si vite, et en voyant le sourire d'Henry je me dis que j'ai bien fait. Il court et je lâche le cerf volant qui décolle, heureusement il y a un peu de vent, ça aide.

Henry : Youpy, tu as vu maman ?

Regina : Super mon chéri.

Je regarde Regina, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tink avait raison, fuir n'as pas réglé le problème, bien au contraire.

Emma : Eh champion, ça te dit une glace ?

Henry : Oui, au chocolat je peux ?

Emma : Biens sûr, viens, on va la chercher au camion. C'est toi qui le fais comme un grand.

On arrive devant le camion et je lui passe un billet.

Glacier : Qu'est-ce que je te serre bonhomme ?

Henry : Une glace au chocolat svp monsieur.

Glacier : Et pour ta maman ça sera quoi ?

Henry : Une à la vanille svp. Marraine tu prends quoi ?

Emma : Une à la vanille aussi, merci.

Glacier : Et voilà, vous avez une charmante famille si je peux me permettre.

Emma : Merci, en effet j'ai de la chance.

On rejoint Regina et je lui tends sa glace, Henry s'assoit contre elle et je m'installe plus loin. Une charmante famille ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que je peux les décrire ?

Regina : Emma, tu veux faire quoi maintenant.

Emma : Henry, ça te dit de voir un super magasin de jouet ? On pourrait agrandir ta collection de chevaliers comme ça, tu as bien reçu ceux que je t'ai envoyés à Noel ?

Henry : Oui, ils sont trop beaux, mais tu sais, j'aurais préféré que tu viennes me les donner. C'était le premier Noël sans toi, je préfère quand tu es là.

Emma : Je viendrais au prochain, si ta mère veut bien ?

Henry : Promis ?

Emma : Promis, alors ce magasin ?

Regina : Tu le gâte beaucoup trop Emma.

Emma : Je suis sa marraine, c'est mon rôle de le gâter. Et je n'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur cette dernière année.

Regina : Tu n'es pas la seule responsable Emma, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes à Noël.

Emma : Alors je viendrais.

Henry : Et pour mon anniversaire, celui de maman et aussi Thanksgiving. Puis le tiens aussi, tonton Neal va fêter le sien aussi, il faut que tu sois là.

Emma : Du calme gamin, je serais là pour Noël et ton anniversaire mais le reste on verra.

Regina : Merci d'avoir pensé au mien, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Emma : Je ne t'ai rien envoyé.

Regina : Tu mens toujours aussi mal Emma.

Je souffle et me lève, pas question de lui avouer. Ce n'était qu'un bouquet de fleur, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. On marche en silence et Henry nous prend la main à toute les deux en souriant. Une fois dans le magasin je le vois lorgner sur un château fort, une bonne idée de cadeau de noël. Il repart avec trois nouveaux chevaliers et on s'arrête manger au Mc Do. Regina n'aime pas mais curieusement elle ne dit rien et s'assoit en souriant.

Emma : Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ?

 **POV Regina :**

Meilleure amie… Depuis combien de temps elle ne m'a pas appelée comme ça ? Mais je veux être plus que ça, tellement plus. Essayons de redevenir amies déjà, ce serait un bon début.

Regina : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Emma : On est dans un Fast Food et tu ne râle pas !

Regina : C'est les vacances après tout.

Henry : Maman, je peux aller jouer ?

Regina : Vas-y, je t'appellerai.

Emma : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il rentre déjà au cp, il grandit trop vite.

Regina : Oui, je prends un coup de vieux à chaque fois.

Emma : Tu as 30 ans, pas 60 n'exagères pas.

Regina : Et toi alors, tu n'a pas envie d'avoir des enfants ?

Emma : Toute seule c'est un peu difficile. Henry, Bae ou Leslie la puce de Kathryn me permettent de jouer à la tata gâteau.

Regina : Ruby a repris le Granny's, elle t'a dit ?

Emma : Oui, c'est bien. Et qui est le shérif ?

Regina : Ton père, personne na voulu prendre ta place.

Emma : Personne, ou tu n'as simplement pas voulu la donner ?

Regina : J'espérais que tu reviennes, je l'espère toujours.

Graham : Regina, Emma ?

Super, je suis maudite ce n'est pas possible. Emma semble prendre sur elle, elle se lève et salut rapidement Graham avant de rejoindre Henry.

Graham : Elle me déteste toujours. (Soupir)

Regina : Ce n'est pas bien mieux de mon côté.

Graham : J'ai était un ami pitoyable, elle ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi. Mais un soir en Afghanistan elle m'a expliqué. Tu l'aurais entendue, dès que ton nom franchissait ses lèvres elle s'illuminait.

Regina : On a été tous les deux stupides, tu as perdu une amie et moi bien plus.

Graham : Je ne pense pas que tu l'ais perdue, elle te regarde toujours comme avant. Si ce n'est la tristesse en plus, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous retrouver. Je suis désolé d'avoir tout gâché entre vous.

Regina : C'est ma faute, pas la tienne. J'ai était aveugle trop longtemps. Je lui ai brisé le cœur trop souvent, je ne sais pas si c'est possible de rattraper tout ce mal.

Graham : Je suis sûr que si, elle t'aime toujours ça se voit.

Regina : Que fais tu à New-York ?

Graham : Vacances, mes amis m'attendent. J'espère que ça ira pour vous.

Regina : Je l'espère aussi.

Il s'en va et je regarde Emma jouer avec Henry en soupirant. Il est arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, ça va lui faire penser à de mauvais souvenirs. Moi qui pensais qu'on commençait à se rapprocher de nouveau, je vois bien qu'elle s'est complètement refermée. Une fois le repas pris, on rentre chez Emma. Henry dors dans ses bras, il ne la lâche presque pas depuis que nous sommes là. J'en viens à jalouser mon fils qui peut lui faire autant de câlin et de bisous qu'il veut, je suis pathétique.

Emma : Tu es dans la lune, il dort comme une souche. Tu veux un verre de vin ?

Regina : Je veux bien, depuis quand bois-tu du vin ?

Emma : C'est pour les invités, avec mon boulot il arrive que je reçoive des gens ici.

Regina : Ce n'est pas dangereux comme métier ?

Emma : Pas plus que d'être shérif et bien moins que militaire.

Regina : Je suis contente que tu ais arrêté ce métier.

Emma : C'était chouette mais tu…peux importe.

Regina : Tu allais dire quoi ?

Emma : Rien, alors comment ça se passe à la mairie ?

Regina : Ta mère me remplace pendant mon absence, ça m'aide beaucoup.

Emma : Bien, ça doit l'occuper.

Regina : Oui, elle s'ennuie à la retraite.

Emma : Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher. Demain on va voir la statue de la liberté, ça te dit ?

Regina : Bonne idée. Mais je prends le canapé, pas question que tu dormes mal.

Emma : Tu es mon invitée, donc, pas la peine de discuter.

Je ne l'écoute pas et m'assois sur le canapé en croisant les bras. Elle souffle et me ramène une couverture et un oreiller.

Emma : Et tu ose dire que je suis têtue ?

Regina : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle !

Emma : (Sourire) Bonne nuit Gina, à demain.

Je lui souris et m'installe pour la nuit, mon lit me manque. Enfin non, pas mon lit juste les bras d'Emma, car en un an je n'ai jamais aussi ben dormi qu'hier. Vers trois heures du matin j'allume la télé doucement, je n'arrive pas à dormir de toute façon. Je suis devenue complètement insomniaque, je souffle et pense à une façon de faire rentrer Emma.

 **POV Emma :**

Je regarde le réveil et souffle, trois heure dix du matin. Je trouvais ça bizarre hier d'avoir si bien dormi, j'entends la télé. Je me lève et vois Regina plongée dans ses pensées, emmitouflée dans la couverture. Même comme ça elle est magnifique, c'est injuste. Je m'assois près d'elle et lui prend la main.

Emma : Viens, tu seras mieux dans le lit.

Regina : Je ne dors plus beaucoup en ce moment, je ne voulais pas te réveiller désolée.

Emma : Tu ne m'a pas réveillée, on ne peut pas dire que mon sommeil soit des plus réparateurs ces temps-ci. Allonge-toi, demain ça va être dur si on ne dort pas un peu.

Elle s'allonge et j'en fait de même en remontant la couette sur nous. Je la vois les yeux grands ouverts et je me tourne vers elle.

Emma : Tu penses à quoi ?

Regina : Rien de spécial.

Emma : Gina, je te connais par cœur. Dis-moi, qu'on puisse dormir.

Regina : Je te le dis si tu me dis ce que tu as voulu dire au Mc Do.

Emma : Je suis revenue pour toi, pour Henry aussi et ma famille. Mais surtout pour toi, je savais que tu t'inquiétais et puis je voulais être là pour vous. On peut dire que j'ai échoué dans ma mission.

Regina : Tu n'as pas échoué, je sais que tu prenais souvent de nos nouvelles. Est-ce que tu crois que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour ?

Emma : De quoi au juste ?

Regina : De t'avoir fait souffrir toute ses années, j'ai était tellement égoïste.

Emma : Gina, tu …. . Juste préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu couches avec l'un de mes amis, et que tu retombe amoureuse. Histoire que je me préparer, et voilà il n'y aura plus de problèmes entre nous.

Regina : Ok, alors il faut que je te dise je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un. Mais c'est impossible entre nous, alors je te comprends un peu mieux.

Emma : Pourquoi c'est impossible, c'est un idiot ce gars ? Tu es parfaite, il est marié ?

Regina : Non, mais je ne pense pas avoir le droit de lui dire que je l'aime.

Emma : Si c'est à cause de moi ne t'en fais pas. Si c'est Graham, je l'accepterais. Il me faudra un peu de temps, mais je…

Je la regarde dormir et souffle, bon elle aime quelqu'un. J'espère quand même que ce n'est pas Graham, je ne suis pas prête de lui pardonner sa trahison à celui-ci. Elle se colle à moi et je souris en l'enfermant dans mes bras. Tans pis, dans trois jours elle part. Autant en profiter un peu. Je l'embrasse sur le front et m'endors aussi.

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

Pour notre dernière soirée je nous ai fait livrer des pizzas, on est devant un dessin-animé avec Henry. Il s'est endormi et je le porte jusqu'à son lit.

Henry : Marraine, tu rentre à la maison quand ?

Emma : C'est ici ma maison maintenant.

Henry : Maman dit que notre maison c'est là ou vivent les gens qu'on aime. Tu es toute seule ici et nous on t'aime, alors ta maison c'est ma maison.

Emma : Dors, demain tu as l'avion tôt. On se reverra très vite, je te le promets.

Il se rendort et je rejoins Regina sur le canapé. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et entrelace nos doigts. On reste comme ça un moment, sans parler.

Regina : Tu viendras nous rendre visite d'accord ? (Larmes)

Emma : Ne pleures pas Gina, je viendrais c'est promis.

Regina : Ok.

Emma : Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était le gars abruti dont tu es amoureuse.

Regina : Personne que tu connaisses.

Emma : Tu mens mal Gina, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire, mais s'il te fait du mal je lui brise la mâchoire.

Regina : Tu redeviens mon chevalier servant ?

Emma : Apparemment tu n'as pas trouvé de remplaçant, alors il le faut bien. (Sourire)

Regina : (Sourire) Est-ce que nous sommes à nouveau amies ?

Emma : Je ne pense pas que nous ayons cessé de l'être un jour Gina. J'étais juste trop faible pour supporter ce trop plein de sentiments. Mais dans mon cœur tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie.

Regina : (Larmes) Emma je voudrais te dire une chose, mais c'est important que tu ne te fâche pas.

Emma : C'est Graham n'est-ce pas ?

Regina : Quoi ?

Emma : l'homme dont tu es amoureuse, c'est Graham, écoute, si c'est à cause de moi que tu…..

 **POV Regina :**

Elle pense que j'aime Graham, ok définitivement pas la bonne méthode. N'en pouvant plus je me penche et lui clou le bec en l'embrassant doucement. Elle s'accroche à mon cou en fermant les yeux, jamais je n'ai oublié ce baiser échangé dans ce bar il y a des années. Comment j'ai pu être si stupide, jamais pas même avec Daniel je n'ai ressentit ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Emma : Gina qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Regina : J'ai était stupide Emma, je suis tellement désolée. Mais je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever Emma. Je ne supporte plus ton absence, j'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin de toi. Pendant des années j'ai refoulé tout ces sentiments, je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Et je suis désolée mais je ne veux plus te mentir, je sais que tu me déteste sûrement de te dire ça, mais je veux être plus que ta meilleure amie. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire revenir, j'espère que tu me crois. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me crois, je suis venue te ramener à la maison c'est vrai mais…. Mais je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, seulement je ne pouvais pas partir sans te l'avoir dis. Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées entre nous.

Emma : Gina, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Regina : Toi.

Elle plaque ses lèvres contre les mienne et me serre contre elle fortement. Notre baiser devient vite endiablé et on se retrouve dans la chambre en sous vêtements. Tous ces gestes sont remplis de tellement de douceur et de tendresse que je me sens dériver lentement.

Emma : Regarde-moi, parce que si ça doit être notre seule nuit ensemble je veux qu'elle soit magique.

J'ouvre les yeux, notre seule nuit ? Elle pleure ? Elle pense que je lui accorde une nuit pour la faire rentrer.

Regina : Emma, je t'aime. Ne dis pas ce genre de choses stp, je veux bien plus qu'une nuit dans tes bras.

Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre, alors je me décide à lui prouver la force de mon amour.

 **POV Emma :**

Je viens de vivre une nuit magique, je regarde Regina dormir dans mes bras et remonte la couette pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Pitié faites que ce ne sois pas un rêve, si c'est le cas je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je l'ai aimée toute ma vie et maintenant qu'elle est à moi j'ai l'impression qu'elle va disparaître. Toutes mes peurs ont été chassées grâce à cette nuit. Jamais je n'ai ressenti autant d'amour et de tendresse de la part de quelqu'un. Je ne doute plus qu'elle m'aime, mais est-ce que c'est suffisant. Si on va sur ce chemin là, il est certain que je n'en reviendrais pas. Elle a le pouvoir de me briser définitivement le cœur, si elle change d'avis ? Ou si elle regrette son geste ?

Regina : Tu penses trop fort mon amour, je suis là.

Mon amour, elle vient de m'appeler mon amour ? Elle m'embrasse et j'éclate en sanglots dans ses bras. Elle me serre contre elle et me berce comme un enfant.

Regina : Je suis là, je t'aime Emma. Je serais là aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, calme toi. Ne pleure plus mon amour, je suis là.

Emma : Ne me brise pas le cœur Gina, il t'a toujours appartenu mais cette fois prends-en soin.

Regina : Je te jure que oui, je ne te laisserai plus jamais.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne peux pas encore rentrer.

Regina : Je comprends, je t'attendrais.

Emma : Je dois régler mes affaires ici, et trouver un appartement à Storybook.

Regina : Non, tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu viendras à la maison, je ne te laisserai plus jamais loin de moi.

Emma : Attends, écoute tu es maire et ça pourrait ne pas plaire à beaucoup de gens notre relation. Et puis il y a Henry, je ne veux pas qu'il soit perturbé par ma faute.

Regina : Emma, Henry t'aime aussi fort que moi. Il sera ravi, on lui en parlera ensemble et tout se passera bien. Et si les gens ne sont pas contents, je démissionnerais, mais tu oublie que dans cette villes les gens sont tolérant et nous connaissent depuis toujours.

Emma : Tu adore être maire, je ne veux pas te porter préjudice ou quoi que se s….

Elle m'embrasse et je ferme les yeux, bordel jamais je ne pourrai m'en passer maintenant. Je fais glisser mes mains dans son dos et le baiser devient plus passionnel.

Regina : Tout ira bien, reviens juste à la maison.

Emma : Alors je reviens.

 **Deux ans plus tard…réveillon de noël.**

Emma : (Lève son verre) Joyeux noël tout le monde.

Je regarde ma famille et mes amis porter un toast et je souris tendrement à Regina. En deux ans, tellement de choses ont changé, sauf une je l'aime toujours autant. Henry a été ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle et m'appelle même Maman, quant à ma famille et mes amis ils étaient soulagés de nous voire enfin heureuses ensemble. Regina me serre la taille par derrière et m'embrasse dans le cou doucement.

Regina : Tu vas bien ?

Emma : Oui, tout va bien.

Henry : C'est l'heure des cadeaux, les mamans.

Henry me tend une boite et mes amis sourient sachant ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je m'agenouille devant Regina et ouvre l'écrin. Regina semble ne pas en revenir et une larme coule sur sa joue.

Emma : Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi Gina. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon amante, mon âme sœur. Dans mon cœur il n'y a que toi, et à jamais cela restera ainsi. J'ai toujours dit que je ne croyais pas au mariage, mais c'était avant de vivre avec toi et Henry. Je veux qu'on forme une famille officiellement, que je puisse dire au monde entier à quel point j'ai de la chance d'avoir une femme comme toi dans ma vie. Regina, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Regina : (Larmes) C'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, oui je le veux.

(Applaudissements)

Je me lève et l'embrasse tendrement avant de lui enfiler la bague au doigt.

Emma : Je t'aime ma Reine.

Regina : Je t'aime encore plus ma Princesse.

Au final mon père avait raison, quand on s'aime vraiment on se retrouve toujours dans cette famille !

Fin


End file.
